The real house wifes and the next generation of Hetalia
by kkman57
Summary: For our Nations who have found love with humans they were willing to grant them immortality and as the years went on, most have half breed children. For other Nations who have just found a human to love they were willing to reveal there secrets and ambitions. Unfrotunalty there are humans who despise The Nations and wishes to bring an end to them. Who's side will they loyal too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you a story that I think will be every fan girl dream of being the wife, girlfriend or husband, boyfriend of one the Country's. In this chapter there is one young woman who has been in a recent relationship and is trying her best to prove her self worthy of being this 'country's' girlfriend and earning respect from the other wife's of other country's. Can she do it let find out...**

* * *

**Alicia Maine**

* * *

On a snowy day while a world meeting was taking place, outside a women was sitting on a park bench huddling herself with her black turtle neck sweater she was tapping her white converse together to get her mind off the cold. She looks up in the sky watching the tiny snow flakes fall to the ground.

"Wow, look at all this snow it's so pretty." Alicia thought to herself, now looking at the ground seeing nothing, but a clear white blanket of snow. She grips onto her red skinny Jean, trying to resist the urge to jump in and play all kinds of snow games, making snow angels, snow men, etc. "All that snow... So fluffy... So beautiful."

"No, No, No I promised myself that I would wait for Matthew!" Alicia yelled at herself. For the past three months she has in a relationship with the young Canadian. Even though they have only been dating for a short time she feels that she should spend more time getting to know him more, starting with getting to know his friends. After five failed previous attempts, she decides to follow him. Her plan was to sit outside and wait until he and his other fellow countries come outside, then she would introduce herself to them and become there friends.

"Today is the day that I prove him that I am worthy of being his girlfriend." Alicia Maine said to herself quietly. **(FYI: She also talks softly like him) **"But...there's plenty of snow today, the most I've seen in months."

She tries her best to resist, gripping her pants tighter and twisting her legs together as tight as she could. After a good ten seconds she looses control. She hops off the bench running as fast as she could. Once she gets close enough she jumps high up in the air.

"Snnnoooww!" Alicia shouts with joy diving head first into the snow. She laughs happily rolling around. She makes a snow angel while singing to herself her favorite song.

**"O Canada, Our home and native land!"**

Next she starts making three small snow balls then she starts juggling them while continuing her song.

**"True patriot love in all thy sons command."**

**"With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The true North strong and free, From far and wide!"**

She throws all three snowballs high in the air preparing to catch them, then a thought accrued to her. Looking at all the snow that was on the ground she came up with an idea, forgetting that the snow balls where still in the air all three of them landed on her head, all three of them shattered on her head spreading little pieces of snow all over her red curly hair, Ignoring it she continues with her idea. She starts by gathering all the snow. When she gathers enough snow she starts creating her snow man, while she was doing this she continued with 'her' song.

**"O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free!"**

After a couple of minutes she finishes with her snowman. It was an exact replica of Matthew from head to toe.

"Not to bad if I do say so myself."Alicia told herself proudly. "It's so well detailed, so bold... so beautiful." Saying that last part made her face flushed a bright red color on her cheeks. Seeing this replica of him reminded her of day they first met. To her he was the most sweetest and nicest country and man that she has ever known. She slowly starts to touch the Canadian snowman cheeks. It may have felt cold, but inside it made her feel warm inside, her heart started to beat at a fast pace, she grips her chest with her right hand, she squeezes her red maple leaf symbol which was stitched on her sweater. she starts to bring her face closer to the snowman's. As she leans in for a kiss she starts to sing again.

**"O, Canada, we stand our guard for thee."**

Two inches from there lips touching.

**"O, Canada, we..."**

"We stand for thee!"

Alicia notices, she quickly turns around seeing none other then her beloved boyfriend Matthew with his sweet signature smile.

"Hi Alicia." Matthew said softly then looked at her confused. "Umm what are you doing you doing out hear in the cold?"

Seeing him in the flesh and hearing his sweet voice spooked her causing her to fall backwards and hitting her snowman thus destroying it.

"Ow." Alicia moaned, feeling the impact of the fall.

"Alicia!" Matthew screams softly rushing towards her to see if she is ok. He gets on his knees, pulls her upper body, supporting her back with his right hand and supporting her head with his left hand. He bring her closer to him to see if she was still breathing. "Are you alright Alicia?!"

When Alica opens her eyes, seeing Matthew holding her. "I'm I dead or is this a dream?" Alicia repeated this question in her mind trying to figure out what it was. Soon she realizes that she was not dead, she was being held by Matthew. Feeling her boyfriends strong arms that were supporting her upper body made her whole face turn red. "U-um y-yes I'm alright."

"Oh thank goodness!" Matthew sighed in relieve that his girlfriend was fine. He looks around her to see if there was any scratch on her, but stops when he looks at Alicia's face. He has never seen such beauty, from her curly hair it was as red as her red maple leaf that was imbedded in her sweater, to her cute pointy little nose, but what he loved the most was her bright brown brown eyes. Those eyes were one of the reasons why he wanted to be with her so bad. His felt like his heart was running at 400 beats per minute. Not even thinking anymore he tries to lean in for a kiss.

Alicia made a small squeal noticing that Matthew was bringing his face closer to her's. During the times they have spent together she has never once kissed him. There were times when she had the opportunity, but something always got in the way and ruined the moment, This time however nothing could take away this moment now it was her chance. She brings her face closer to Matthews. "Oh Alicia, I'm so glad your alright." Matthew said while wiping some snow off her hair and moving some loose hair away from her face.

"Thank you." Alicia replied softly also wiping off some snow off his hair.

"I'm sorry that I..."

Alicia cuts him off. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Hearing those words made Matthew's heart skipped a beat. No one has ever thanked him for anything even when he helps his fellows country's. He starts to bring his face close to her's again.

"Alicia..."

"Matthew..."

There they were, the two lovers alone on a snowy day about to share an intimate kiss 'first kiss' as they were an inch away from touching...it happened.

"YO! Matthew dude what you doing?!" Alfred yelled out to Matthew thus ruining the moment.

* * *

**A/N Oh snap! Once again 'the hero' manages to save my fans from feeling touched. As of right now I'm looking for an OC to be America's wife anyone interested then PM me please and also REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. First off I need to explain a few things how my story works just the show I will switch to different country's scenes. In this chapter I will start off with Romano's wife and so on. Before I switch scenes I will put 'Hetalia!' that's to let you know that it's switching scenes. That's all I want say for now...so enjoy!**

**Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!  
**

* * *

When Matthew and Alicia saw Alfred watching them, they both stood up immediately.

"U-um Hey Alfred buddy U-uh what are doing here?!" Matthew said laughing nervously, scratching behind his head.

"Well I was on my way home until I noticed that somebody was on the ground, so I thought that I the hero should see if this young mistress was in danger!" Alfred stated proudly and boldly to the sky. Then he looks back over at Canada giving him a big smirk. "But it looks like your taking care of her just fine."

Matthew's face starts to turn red. "N-no...I-I was..."

Alfred cuts him off, wrapping his arm around Matthew's neck, rubbing his head and messing up his hair. "Aww does my little Canadian brother finally have a girlfriend?!"

"Y-yes I do, now could please stop rubbing my head 'Ow'?"

Alfred let's him go. While Matthew was trying to fix his hair Alfred glances over at Alicia, he chuckles a bit seeing that her clothes and hair were covered in snow. "Wow dude you sure have a good taste in woman." Alfred said, he approaches her to get a better look of the red head. Alicia pulls up her turtle neck to cover her mouth and nose, she felt uncomfortable being stared at by a total stranger. Once he finishes looking at her he gives a small smile. "I don't I properly introduced myself, my name is America, but you can call me Alfred, what's yours?"

Alicia was nervous even though this was what wanted to do in order to be closer to Matthew by becoming friends with the Allies, but she was also scared of not being accepted by his friends and fears that Matthew would feel the way.

"Um M-my name I-is Alicia." Alicia replied nervously, unfortunately since she was hard to hear since her mouth was covered.

"Huh, what did say?"

"I'm Alicia." Alicia said again, Alfred still understand what she said.

"Dude I can't understand what your saying." Alfred said, he reaches for Alicia turtleneck. "Maybe if you pull down your turtle neck, then I can..."

Before he could say anything else Alicia slaps his hand away and she quickly rushes by Matthew's side, holding his arm, it caught him by surprise his cheeks flushed a red color. Matthew looks down a Alicia seeing her grip his arm tightly he could tell that she was scared and nervous. "Hey now it's ok, you can trust him his one of the Allies and one of my closest friends." Matthew said smiling at her. He slowly pulls down her turtle neck showing her whole face, reviling her red cheeks. " Now go ahead tell him."

Alicia nods before turning her attention towards Alfred. "My name is Alicia Maine." She said sweetly. After she properly introduced herself she notices that he was crying uncontrollably.

"Alfred what's wrong?!" Matthew asks in concern.

"Oh nothing man... It just what I saw you did was beautiful!" Alfred replied finally calming and wipeing his tears off with a Hankerchift that he 'Borrowed' from Francis. After he blew his nose into it he stuffs it back in his pocket. "Man this reminds me of the days when me and my lady use to date before our kids came along."

After he said that statement a thought occurred to him, he turns his focus back to Matthew. "Hey why don't you and Alicia come over to my house tonight for dinner and meet my family?!"

Matthew wasn't sure if wanted to accept his offer. On the one hand this would be a great opportunity for Alicia to make new friends, but on the other hand the last time he came over a lot of fighting and argument was going on between Alfred and his son he wasn't sure what it was about, but it sounded really intense. He didn't want Alicia to around that kind of environment. Before he could reply no to Alfred's offer Alicia speaks up first.

"That's sounds wonderful, of course we'll come." Alicia said, no longer fearing Alfred.

" Great then let's roll you guys can ride with me!" Alfred said while pointing at his car. "Let's get going!"

So Alfred start heading towards the parking lot followed by Alicia who was dragging Matthew by his arm.

"Yes this is my chance to meet one of the countries wife's!" Alicia thought with a smile on her face.

" Oh no this not good, she's not ready for this!" Matthew thought in his head in concern as they head there way to Alfred's car.

* * *

**'Hetalia!'**

* * *

**Aria, Celia, and Calvino Vargas (The family of Romano)**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Romano was sleeping in bed. After a long week of work of running his country he finally gets a day off so he decides to sleep in.

"Ha Ha, Die you dumb potato eating bastred!" Romano said happily in his dreams. "It's too late to ask for mercy!"

While he was sleeping, across the hall there were two little kids running around the house. One was a little girl in a frilly red dress running around with her black sandals. She was chasing a little boy in Jean shorts, wearing a blue t- shirt with a tomato symbol in the middle. He was holding something in his hands.

"Give me back my dolly you chubby bastred!" Celia yells angrily, trying to get her doll back from her twin brother Calvino.

"Not a chance loser!" Calvino replies with glee, holding the doll by it's blonde hair.

They ran around in the living room, then the kitchen. Calvino was knocking down chairs to slow her down, but Celia was hopping over them she manages to grab the feet of the doll, but her left sandal broke off and falls flat on face. Calvino stops running to see what happened. She got her doll, but the head was missing. He looks at his hand and see the dolls head.

Celia slowly get up from her feet her forehead had a red spot from the fall. She looks at her doll and see's the head missing. She starts to growl loudly at Calvino, with angry look from her Hazel eyes glaring at him.

"Oh crap!" Calvino thought, he only meant to piss her off, the last time she had that look in her eyes she tied his feet together and hung him upside-down on a tree branch naked. He was about to run away, but stops when he notices something was different about Celia. Her hands were covering her face. He looks closer at her and see's that she was crying. Celia moves he hands reviling that tears where falling from her cheeks. She tries to wipe her tears away with her little hands, but the tears kept coming. This surprised Calvino rarely does he see his sitter cry he tries to approach her, but she gives him a angry glare.

"I-I'm, t-t-telling Daddy!" Celia yells, choking on her words. She starts sprinting towards her father room with the headless doll in her hand, Calvino chases after her.

"Sister wait!" Calvino yells trying to catch up with his sister, but she was too fast.

She makes it to the door where Romano was sleeping. She starts pounding on the door with her tiny little fist. "Daddy!, Daddy!, Daddy!"

Celia yells her little heart out, but her father was in a deep sleep.

"There's no point in trying to escape from me you Dumb German!"

Celia was confused not understanding what her father was talking about. She tries reaching for the door knob, but her arms were too small to reach it so she tries to jump fit, but Calvino grabs her before she jump. He pulls her away from the door, he wraps his arms around her body, preventing her to move.

"Let go of me!" Celia screams at her brother as she was struggling trying to escape her brother's grasp.

"Not until you promise me that you won't tell dad!" Calvino replies.

He had a good grip on his sister he was hoping he could hold her long enough, until she calms down...(Boy was he wrong.)

"I said let go!" Celia scream managing to free her left arm then she elbowed him in the gut causing him let go. She bounces off his chest giving her enough boost to reach to knob thus opening the door. Once the door fully opens she hopes off and starts rushing towards her father bed. Like a rabbit she hopes on the bed, but accidentally landing on his chest.

"Ah what the hell!" Romano screams waking up from his dreams, seeing his daughter on his bed crying. "Celia what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Celia shows her headless doll to him then she starts to sob uncontrollably again. "H-H-he bro-ke my dolly!"

Celia tells her father about what happened and why she was crying, she wraps her arms around her fathers waist before sobbing uncontrollably again. Romano pads her daughter on the head.

"There, there Celia." Romano said trying to comfort his daughter. He see's his son standing by the doorway looking at the ground. "Calvino get in here!"

Calvino did as he was told walking slowly towards his father. He see's his father glaring at him.

"Calvino why did you take your sister's doll?!" Romano asked his son raising his voice at him.

Calvino looks at the ground nervously."I, I didn't mean to.."

"Look at me when your talking!" Romano said pulling his chin up to make him look at him. "Now I'm not gonna ask you again, Why did you take your sister's doll?!"

"I, I, I..."

Romano was already frustrated. This whole had been terrible for him especially when he found out that his brother had made an alliance with Germany and Japan, he didn't have time to deal with this crap. "Let me see the head!"

Calvino hands were shaking, but he manages to give him the the head. Romano looks at both pieces after thinking for a minutes he easily was able to reattach the dolls head back. He hands it back to Celia. "There."

"Ms. Mary Suu, your Alive!" Celia cried with joy while hugging her father, burying her face in his chest. "Oh thank you Papa!"

"Yea, yea now will you stop crying?"

Celia nods happily hold her fixed doll with both hands. Romano plays with her hair pig tails a little bit before lifting her off the bed and putting her back on the ground. The he looks at his son, who looking at the ground. "Now Calvino apologize to your sister and if you do this again there will be consequences, do you understand me!"

"Yes sir..." Calvino said with a squeal under his voice. He turn his attention to his sister.

Calvino grunts a bit before looking at his sister in the eyes. If there one thing he hates it's apologizing to his sister.

"Sorry..."

Celia smiles, given him a hug as a sign of forgiveness. Calvino grunts again. Before she lets go she whispers something in his ear.

"Sucker, you actually thought I was upset."Celia whispered in his ear while giggling.

Calvino was shocked that this whole time she was only pretending to be upset to get him in trouble. She quickly pushes him down on his butt and started running away.

Calvino face started to turn red. "Why you, come back here you pig tailed bastered!" Calvino yells chasing after his sister with bling fury.

"Hey no running in the house!" Romano yelled, but it proved useless. As he was getting out of bed his wife came in to the bed room wearing nothing but towel wrapped around her body. Her hair (which reached to the middle of her back.) was still wet and dripping.

"What's going on?" Aria asked Romano who was rubbing his eyes still frustrated from the kids waking him up early.

"'Groan' The kids were fighting again, Celia barged into my room and woke me up, crying something about her doll being broken or something and that Calvino broke it so I got Calvino about it and I warned him to never do it again or he'll be punished."

Aria closes the door, she approaches Romano, sits down besides him rubbing his back to calm him down. "It's alright Romano there just kids it's normal for a brother and sister to fight."

"Yea, yea I know, but still I hear them fight all the Damn time 'Groans louder' it's too stressful!" Romano screams aloud while scratching his hair fiercely. At of no were Aria leans towards Romano pecking his lips with her own which caught him by surprise.

"Hey, I help you relive some stress." Aria whispers soducinly in Romano's ear while stroking her hands inside his yellow tank top felling his chest and abs. Hearing those words brought a huge grin on Romano's face.

"Oh someone's a little horny this morning huh Aria?" Romano said as he was pulling off his tank top off showing his developed body.

Aria pushes him lightly on his back then she climbs on top of him she repeatedly pecks on his lips and nibbling the side of his neck. "Only for you Papi"

Romano's grin grew bigger. He loves it when Aria calls him papi. He reaches towards her towel wanting to literally rip it off. As they were about to do 'the business' the phone rings.

'Ring, ring, ring'

Aria reaches for the phone, but Romano moves her hand away. "Forget about!"

"Hold on let me see who it is, it could be business." Aria grabs answers the phone while Romano was kissing her neck.

"Hello..."

...

"Mm..."

...

"Yes..."

...

"Ok I'm on my way."

Aria hangs up the phone she quickly gets off of Romano and opens her dresser looking for clothes. This of course upsets Romano. "Aw what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Romano, but Honda just called me he said that we just got an order of 40,000 manga's that we need to make so I have to go to Japan right now." Aria explains to Romano. Once she gets everything she head out to the restroom to get change, but she pops her head back in the room. "Oh Romano, since your up and it's your day off could you watch the kids while I'm gone?"

"What I..."

"Thank you!" Aria said blowing him a kiss before closing the door.

Romano was just stunned, he was just about to get laid, now all of a sudden she left him alone to take care of the kids. Before he could scream his lungs out he hears a loud crash coming from the living room.

"Damn it Calvino you broke the sink now there's water everywhere!"

"Nuh uh you did it!"

"Daddy!" they both screamed at the same time. Romano just snakes his face knowing that was going to be a horrible day.

**A/N Well that's all I got now In the next chapter I will be working on France and England's family. I'll try my best to get everyones family in, if you got an episode Idea send me a pm It will increase your OC or favorite OC chances of being in the story.**

**If you want to know more about the wife's and kids check out my profile and see for yourself,**

**For those who want an OC to be a wife/girlfriend or Husband/Boyfriend of a country here's a list of whose left.**

**China (Wife)**

**Spain (Wife)**

**Hungary and Austria's (Daughter)**

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Switzerland (Wife)**

**Liechtenstein (Soon to be Boyfriend)**

**Ukraine (Husband)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Prussia (Wife)**

**Sealand (Adult) (Wife)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another this chapter will be foucused on one countries family next week I should have two more families introduced. So please be patient with me and enjoy this chapter. Remember one thing though as long as I get more reviews than chapters than I will keep writing more. Again Enjoy an review.**

**Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

* * *

**Samantha 'Sam', Francesca, and Louis Bonnefoy (The family of France/Francis)**

It was a late afternoon, Francis and his son Louis were in the training room of there home practicing fencing.

*When Louis was 8 he took an interest in the art of fencing. Francis put him though endless training. During the first few days Francis would easily knock his weapon off. After a few months Louis manages to master it. He won several awards through the years that he has competed, though he has never defeated his father.*

"Come at me son, don't be afraid to attack!" Francis said, clashing his Épée at his.

Louis struggles trying to avoid get pierced.

"Don't just avoid, fight back!" Francis scolds his son,using his Épée to push Louis to wall.

"I got it!" Louis argued back, he hates when his father tries to lecture him on how he should fence, he may have needed his help when he was a child, but now that he's a teen it was time for him to surpass his father. He pushes himself off the wall and charges towards Francis.

*Francis and Samantha's bedroom*

While they were training, Samantha (Francis wife) was cleaning, since Francis always left it a mess in the morning. She hated getting her work clothes sweaty instead she was wearing torn jeans, a white t-shirt and a pink bandana on her head covering her forehead. "My god, how could I have married such a pig." Samantha said to herself while picking up all of his dirty clothes.

Once she finished tighten up she heads over to her son's room to clean up. As usual his was always cleanest room in the house. His room had an Olympic theme based in fencing. He also kept his desk in neat order all of his school work, the forms he needs to compete for a spot to represent France in the Olympics and a book called The art of fencing. "Hmm... well at least he gave me a well organized son."

She runs her fingers through his desk and not a spec of dust was on it. She was about leave until something caught her eye. A piece of paper was sticking out of his book, being the nosy person that she is she pulls it out to see what it is. Seeing the picture brought back a lot old memories, putting a smile on her face.

"Oh come on son there no shame in losing."

Samantha recognized that voice she looks out the room. She see's Francis and Louis coming out of the training room.

"I not shameful." Louis said.

Francis puts his arm around his son's neck, ruffing up his wavy blonde hair. He smiles at Louis. "Oh then why are pouting?"

"I'm not pouting, I'm just you know disappointed." Louis responded

"Oh you shouldn't be disappointed, no one can defeat me and my gorgeousness in fencing." Francis said while laughing his signature laugh.

While they continued to talking Samantha quickly puts the picture back in the book before leaving the room. When she left the room Francis was the first one to notices her.

"O ello my rosa!" Francis said with glee approaching his woman.

"Oh my, you seem in a good mood today." Samantha said.

"Only when I see you." Francis said, but with a much flirting tone of voice. This brings a smirk from Samantha face.

"Well how about I make your day even more merveilleux." Samantha said, flirting back while rubbing the hairs on his chin. Francis knew what was on her mind making a huge grin on his face.

They bring in there faces close together into a deep make out session.

"Mum have you seen my..." Louis said, but stopped when he noticed that his parents were making out. Feeling awkward he tries to leave, but his mother saw him.

"O ello Louis could you ehh go to the market and get this items." Samantha said giving him a list 'A five paged list'. "And don't come back until you get everything on that list."

Louis knew exactly what she really met, judging by this five page list it could take five hours to get everything. "Uhh ok mum I'll do it."

"Good, good." Samantha said in between kisses from her husband.

Then suddenly Francis picked his wife up 'bridal style' and lifted her away to the bedroom.

"Oh and take your sister with you!" Samantha said entering the bedroom with Francis.

"Wait I don't want...!"

'Door slam'

"Too..."

As much as he didn't want to he knew that his mom would give him the glare if he disobeyed his mother.

He stood in front of his sisters room he knows that his sister likes to sleep in so getting her up would not be easy.

'Knocks the door three times'

"Francesca, it's time to wake up!" Louis yells. No response.

'Knocks the door again'

"Come on Francesca!" Louis yells again.

A few minutes later the door slowly opens. Francesca came out half asleep wearing nothing, but her pink bra and panties. "Mnm, what did you say?"

Seeing her like that scared the life of him. "F-F-Francesca W-were are your clothes!"

"Well it was hot last night so I just took my clothes off." Francesca explained while stretching.

Stretching her whole body made her C- cup size bust jiggle.

Louis looks away. "Um could you stop that, please?"

Francesca giggles a bit (She laughs like France by the way) seeing her little brother blushing and looking away. "Oh come now little brother there's no need to be shy I'm your sister."

Louis ignored her, still looking away.

While he was looking away his sister came up behind him and gave him a surprise hug. "And besides a woman love a man who embraces them with there strong arms."

"Francesca what the hell are you doing, let me go!" Louis said squirming around and panicking.

Francesca refused to let go. "Not until you conquer your fear. Embrace me!"

"No, let me go!" Louis yells

"Until you learn how pleasure a women, you must learn ze basics, now embrace me!" Francesca yells squeezing him more.

"You can't be serious, your my sister for god's sake!" Louis yells

"Come on you need all the practice you can get before you meet Rosalie." Francesca said

Louis froze up hearing those words. "What?"

Francesca smirked at her dim witted brother. "Come on now you planned to meet her today aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Louis asked.

"Oh I was bored one night and I was listening in on your conversation with her." Francesca explained. "And last week I heard that you wanted to meet her, so after four long years my brother is finally going to see his girlfriend in person and maybe you might get some pu..."

"That's not why I want to meet Rosalie!" Louis yells, cutting her off.

Francesca glares at him angrily, she releases him and pushes him to the ground. "Then why do you want to meet her?!"

Louis begins to blush, honestly he did want to tell his dear friend how he really feels about her. No other girl has ever made him feel this way. "I, I..."

'Francesca Sighs heavily' "Louis your my Baby Bis and I love you, but you have got to take this seriously. Coming from experience and from your phone conversations with her I can tell that she feels the same way that you do. You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Louis stands back on his feet, but still looks at the ground. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way, what if she doesn't even show up?"

"Don't talk like that, she will!" Francesca sad scolding Louis.

Louis thought about it for a moment and realized that she's right he has to Rosalie the truth even if she doesn't feel the same he has to at least tell her.

"Your right, I will tell her!" Louis said with more confidence.

'Francesca smiles seeing her little brother gaining his confidence back. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Ok so we need to get going, mum told us we need to get these items."

Louis said getting back to the business at hand showing her the five page list.

'Groan' "I don't wanna, it's too early." 'Francesca moaned.

"It's Four in the afternoon." Louis said, checking his watch to see the time.

"You see too early." 'Francesca said leaning against the wall. "And you know your place around town so why do you need me?"

Soon they heard loud banging noise coming from there parents room.

**"Oh mon dieu Francis, difficile, jeûneur, profond, profond!" Samantha moaned in enjoyment.**

**"Oh Samantha!" Francis moaned as well.**

Hearing both there parents enjoying themselves in the heat of passion made there faces turn green.

"Oh God ew, ew there so gross!" 'Francesca said shaking her dark brown hair in disbelieve.

"Need another reason?!" Louis said covering his ears, trying to block the banging noise.

"Ok, ok let's meet outside in ten minutes!" 'Francesca said heading back in her room to get ready.

Louis starts to get ready. He heads to his room to grab everything to get a quick shower. Before he left he stopped to notice that the picture he kept in his book had been moved he pulls it out to see if there had been damage to it. Nothing was wrong with it, but looking at that picture brought back a lot of old memorys. He smiles a bit seeing it. "I hope you waited for me, Rosalie."

***It was picture of Louis (age 8) wearing a little out fit that's Francis bought for him, he face was shocked expression. He was being kissed on the cheek by a little girl, with bright red hair she tied them in two pig tails. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and green sandals.***

Louis puts the photo on top of his book before heading to the bathroom to get ready to see his first friend and first love once again.

**Well what do you think good or kinda chessey. Romance is not one of my strongest types of writing but I hoped you enjoyed it. Amazing that I got more OC's sumitted so now I only have these spots left. So pm me soon for an OC or an episode idea.**

**China (Wife)**

**Spain (Wife)**

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Switzerland (Wife)**

**Liechtenstein (Soon to be Boyfriend)**

**Ukraine (Husband)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Sealand (Adult) (Wife)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. Read and enjoy and Review other wise I cant know what you want to see in the next chapter.  
**

**URGENT: READ THE OC'S BIO!  
**

* * *

**Krista-Anne, Sofia, and Mika Vainamoinen (The family of Finland/Tino.)**

It was early month of November. Snow was slowly falling from the sky.

Tino was taking a walk with his wife around a frozen lake, they were hand and hand enjoying there walk.

"So Krista how is your fashion career going... Or was it model career?" Tino asked.

Krista giggles a bit seeing how curious and confused Tino was.

"It's both and it's going great I actually have been invited two fashion shows over in Germany." Krista explained.

"That's good." Tino said

As they were walking they took a glance at Tino work shop, seeing all the workers moving in supplies inside.

"So I see that your getting ready for Christmas?" Krista asked.

"Yes, it that time again." Tino replied with a smile on his face. He loved the holidays almost as much as he loved his family. "I love to see all the little children faces when they wake up and see there presents under the tree."

"Yea I love it when our little girls do that as well." Krista said

* * *

They both continued to laugh and chat away, else ware about 5 miles from her two little girls were In the woods they appeared to be searching for something.

"Big sister 'Burrr' what are we looking for again?" Sofia asked shivering from the cold.

"I told y'all were hunting for a yeti." Mika explained

"Oh...What's a yeti?" Sofia asked tilting her head sightly out of curiosity.

Mika stops her search, turns around and explain it to her. "Well you see a Yeti or Abominable Snowman is an ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, and Tibet..."

While Mika was explaining this Sofia notices something coming from a small mountain.

"Now I believe that the Yeti could be around in this location."

Sofia continues watching as the creature slowly climbed up the mountain.

"It is believed to be taller than an average human and is similar to Bigfoot..."

Sofia then realizes that it the creature on mountain was the yeti. Soon she began to shack in fear as the yeti jumped off from the mountain.

"B-b-big s-sister..." Sofia tried to tell her sister what was behind her, but Mika cuts her off.

"Not yet let me finish first other wise you'll forget again." Mika scolded her sister. "Now to continue."

While she was continuing her facts the yeti slowly walked towards them. Sofia was scared out of her mind.

"The names Yeti and Meh-Teh are commonly used by the people indigenous to the region, and are part of their history and mythology...and."

"Big sister behind you!" Sofia shouts to get her sister attention.

"What!" Mika said turing around to see what she was talking about. Soon she see's the giant yeti, with big ugly face and drooling mouth.

5 light speed seconds later...

"Ahhhhhhh!" both Mika and Sofia scream simultaneously while running away. Once they were 3 miles away. The Yeti tilts it's head in confusion, wonder something in it's head.

"What were those two repulsive creatures?"

* * *

**'Hetalia'**

* * *

**The date is set in May 10, 1940.**

* * *

**Anneliese and Fletcher (The family of Ludwig.)**

It was early morning in Germany. The German army were patrolling outside of Ludwig home. Hours ago he had received a message from his boss. His boss has requested a meeting with Ludwig, his wife Anneliese, and there son Fletcher.

So all day today Ludwig has been on edge cleaning every part of his house. His wife was watching the whole time while laying down on the couch.

"Hey Ludwig vhen your done playing housevive could you bring me beer?" Anneliese asks chuckling a bit. This irritated him.

"I'm not play housevive!" Ludwig yells

"Oh someone's being a little fusty today?!" Anneliese said, teasing Ludwig by imitating a cat scratching.

Ludwig gets even more angry for two reasons. One for not taking this seriously and two... She was right. So he puts his cleaning supples away and starts changing into his training clothes. "Vell I guess we should get a quick training session before he arrives."

"Hmmm vell I guess I could vork on my cardio." Anneliese said hopping off the couch. She quickly readjusts her black midriff tube top that were sliding down showing her cleavage.

Ludwig glances for a few seconds before putting his cleaning supplies away. Anneliese saw his glance putting a smile on her face. She grabs her 42oz water bottle from the closet. Next she heads into kitchen to pull her 'personal' beer out from the fridge. She starts filling her water bottle.

"Uh anyvay vhere is our son?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh I think Fletcher said he vas going out." Anneliese replied

"Vhat!" Ludwig yells in anger, this wasn't the first time Fletcher has done this. "Vhere the hell did he went?!"

"I donna no I think his still up stairs getting ready." Anneliese replied, grabbing another case of beer to fill up her water bottle. When she turns her head around to Ludwig, but he was no where to be found.

Ludwig was running upstairs to his sons room with great speed. "No vay in hell is he skipping out on training again!"

When he reaches his room he immediately starts pounding on the door. "Fletcher get your lazy ass out here now!"

'No response'

Ludwig starts get irritated, he starts pounding on the door again. "You have three seconds to come out, should you fail to come out during that time I will kill you!"

'no response'

"Eins!"

'no response'

"Zwei!"

'still no response'

"Drei!"

And with one mighty kick Ludwig breaks down the door, but doing that caused Fletcher trap to start. Before he knows it he gets hit in the gut by a swinging log. The log pushes him far enough to fall down the stairs.

Anneliese was pointing and laughing at him after seeing all the commotion. Ludwig face starts to glow red in rage.

* * *

***Outside the house***

* * *

"Fletcher!" Ludwig was screaming from the top off his lungs.

"Heh, sometimes It gets too easy." Fletcher said sitting on a branch hearing his father falling for his trap. After hearing his father swears a couple more times Fletcher starts heading into the forest. He hops from branch to branch.

"Hmm I guess I'll go see Alec and see vhat he wants." Fletcher thought to himself remembering why he left in the first place.

A week ago Fletcher received a letter from Alec saying that he needed to talk to him today and that it was urgent.

As he was exiting out of the forest he felt something hit his leg causing him to trip over.

"Damn it!" Fletcher said before hitting face first on the dirt road.

* * *

**'Hetalia!'**

* * *

**March Vargas (Son of Italy/Feliciano)**

**March P.O.V**

ve~ Hello my name March Feliciano. I am 4 years, I love to cook all kinds of foods especially pasta. I also like to fotbūl **(Soccer), **but lately I haven't been able to find any new friends to play with and my other friends are busy. My papa and mama are at some kind mission, so he couldn't play with me today.

So I decided to ask my big sister Simotte to see if she would play fotbūl with me. She was outside sitting on the porch of our house. She looked so pretty with her long silver dress with brown sandals and her long hair was as white as mozzarella cheese!

She was reading a book. I try to sit next to her, but the seat was to high I couldn't reach it. She noticed me.

(What do you want March?)

She was looking at me with a cold expression. It was terrifying seeing those orange eyes stare right at me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Umm, big sister um I was wondering if you'd play fotbūl with me?" March asked while holding his soccer ball.

"No." Simotte said coldly.

"Huh...but...why?" March asked in a sad tone.

"I'm reading." Simotte replied.

"Please, mama and papa are not home and Celia and Calvino are grounded and I don't wanna play alone, so Please!" March begged her, he tries to pass her the ball but she knocks it away.

Already frustrated Simotte closes her book, hoped off the bench and starts to head inside. "Leave me alone." was the last thing she said before she closed the door on him.

March soon began to well up tears in his eyes. He grabbed his soccer ball and start running away from his home. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to be alone. "Wahh, Why is she so mean!"

While he was running he feels that something bummed into him. The bump caused him to fly 5 feet in the air, luckily he fell on the grass.

"Owe my head." March moaned rubbing his head, once he gets up he see someone laying on the ground, he realized that he accidentally tripped someone.

He goes in for a closer look. He saw that it was a teen. He had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt and tan cargo pants with black sneakers.

"Ow vhat ze hell." moaned the strawberry blonde haired boy. He looks over and see a child on the side of the road. He looks at the child with confusion. "Did that little girl trip me?"

In March's mind he see's the boy glaring at him with a death glare, this of course terrifies him.

"Aw, I'm sorry mister! I didn't mean too I was just running away. Please don't hit me!" March begs and cries hysterically.

The teen gets up on his feet. He stares at the child, who was still crying and begging. "Jeez for a little girl she cries a lot."

He lifts the child up with one hand until they were eye level. March tries to control his tears fearing that he might hurt him.

"Answer me this kid." strawberry blonde haired boy said readjusting his hair a bit.

"Yes mister.." March responded weakly

"Who are you?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well like father like son no one can tell that there really a boy. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still debating weather or not to do a Christmas special. So vote on my poll to tell me if I should or not. Amazing that I got six more OC's in my story now and I still have more room left so pm me your OC or episode Idea if your interested. **

**China (Wife)**

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Liechtenstein (Soon to be Boyfriend)**

**Ukraine (Husband)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Sealand (Adult) (Wife)**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. Man was this chapter hard to write, but I hope you like it. Read and enjoy and Review other wise I cant know what you want to see in the next chapter.**

******Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

* * *

**Edith and Rosalie Kirkland (The family of England/ Arthur)**

Over in London England, in the house if Arthur Krirkland his wife Edith Kirkland was trying to get her daughter to get out of bed.

"Rosalie, it's time to get up!" Edith shouts through the door.

"Mnm leave me alone mum I'm trying to sleep!" Rosalie talks back to her mother.

"Oh I leave you alone!" Edith said sarcastically. She digs into her pocket pulling out a key, using it to unlock the door.

'Door slams open'

"How's this for leaving you alone!" Edith said. The moment she walked into Rosalie room a horrible smell started to appear. "Oh bloodily hell, Rosalie!"

Rosalie starts to sit up from her bed. Wearing only a long wrinkled white t-shirt and her hair was a complete mess. "Mnm, What?"

"Young lady, what on earth is that god awful smell?!" Edith covering her nose.

Rosalie barley opens her eyes and looks for the cause of the stench. She looks under her bed, she pulls out some moldy food that looked like it had been under her bed for days.

"It this it." Rosalie said holding the moldy food item in her hand.

Edith face starts turn green. "Why do you have that moldy sandwich in your room?!"

"It's not a sandwich." Rosalie said, she takes a closer look.

'Sniff'

'Sniff'

"I think it's a scone."

Edith face turns even more greener. She throw up a little in her mouth, but swallows it back. "I don't care what it is I want that disgusting thing out of your room, now!" In her fury she leaves the room, slamming the door in

"Ok, ok!" Rosalie shouts at her mother. She opens her window and throws the moldy food out.

"Hey!"

"Oops sorry!" Rosalie apologized before looking for clean clothes and a towel. Once she finds everything she head to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she finishes and fixes her short bright red hair she changes into her clean clothes. She wasn't into fashion thinking that fashion is just another word for trampy. She also wasn't into dressing boring like her mother whenever she goes to world meetings. So Rosalie dresses in her own style, wearing knee lengthen skirts with military boots and a blue baggy shirt. She thinks her style makes her intimating and sexy at the time.

Once she finishes getting dressed she head down stairs and starts heading towards the front door. Until her Father, Arthur Kirkland stops her.

"Good morning Rosalie."

She stops halfway seeing her father sitting in the living room drinking his tea and reading a book.

"Oh, uh good morning father." Rosalie said giving her father a small wave.

"Are off somewhere?" Arthur asked her daughter.

Rosalie starts to flush a red color in her cheeks thinking about what she planning to do today. "Um yes.."

"Really meeting up with Kozue?" Arthur asks her only daughter.

"Umm, no." Rosalie said quietly

Arthur grins a small smile, seeing her daughter blushing."Oh, I see now."

Rosalie face start to glow into redder color. So she quickly grabs her bow and 5 arrows, straps them to her back and sprints out the door in embarrassment.

Arthur watches her daughter leave. He chuckles a bit. "Well I hope that this boy is a strong English men."

* * *

**Rosalie: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Rosetta Zaira (Wife of Italy/Feliciano)**

**The time was WW1**

**Location: The capital of Italy...Rome.**

Both Feliciano and his wife Rosetta

were at the main headquarters of the Italian army, both were wearing there military uniforms even though Rosetta is fashion designer since she is a wife of a country (and this rule applies to the other wifes/husbands) she must dress appropriate. They came to the army base to discuss an important matter.

"...and there are rumors that the German army are planning to invade

our land." The general said, explaining the situation.

"Ve~ they want to be friends with us!" Feliciano said with glee.

"Uh sweetie I don't think that why they are coming here." Rosetta said quietly, she always hates coming to these meetings, mainly because there so boring.

"She is right I don't think they've come here to be friends with us."

"Oh, God there coming to kill us!" Another Italian lieutenant yells out, but accidentally spoke out through an intercom.

This was heard through another intercom soon the whole Italian army starts to panic.

"Oh no!"

"Help!"

"I'm to young and pretty to die!"

"Someone get the army!"

*Back in meeting room*

"Ahhh I don't want to die!" Feliciano screams, running around in a panic. Soon everyone in the room starts panicking. Rosetta was the one that remained sane. All she wanted to do was go home and see her children, but instead she's stuck here watching a bunch of Italians running around panicking. Finally having enough of there crying and panicking she grabs a book and slams it on the desk, getting everyone attention.

"Everyone shut up!" Rosetta said. She grabs the mic to speak through the intercom. "Listen to me everyone this not the time to panic! Even though this is the German army were talking about we can handle this! I want everyone to come inside the meeting, I've got an idea!"

* * *

**Rosetta: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

**Victoria Beildeschmidt (The daughter of Prussia/Gilbert and Hungary's/Elizabeta)**

In the outskirts of Austria, under a big oak tree a young woman was leaning against it watching the leafs being blown away. She resembles

Germania both in looks and attitude. Wearing an open back shirt, reveling a Prussian eagle tattoo in the center of her back. Her skin tone is tanned, very different from her pale father.

She glades over the horizon seeing the whole country of Austria. In her big hazel eyes lays anger she grips tight onto her sword weapon.

"Were you followed?" Victoria asked with a serious tone.

Soon a women appeared from behind the tree she was wearing a white cloth over her head so no one could recognize her. "No and I don't think I was and Mr. Austria will not notice me missing."

There was an awkward silent for a few seconds while the wind was blowing.

"So Victoria are you feeling well today?" The hooded women asked.

"Elizabeta, why did you really call me out here, I'm sure your not just here to waste my time by asking ridicules questions." Victoria replied glaring back at her mother.

Elizabeta takes off her hood reveling herself.

"Yes...your right. ...I'm sorry." Elizabeta said with a hurt tone under her voice.

Victoria ignores her and continues looking out at the country of Austria.

"I need a favor." Elizabeta said, she couldn't see Victorias face expression, but it was an expression of anger.

In Victoria mind, after all these years of not have any support or love from her own mother she expects Victoria to do her a 'Favor'. Victoria grips her sword even tighter resisting the urge to kill Elizabeta where she stands.

"What do you want?" Victoria said coldly to her so called mother.

Elizabeta replied. "I need you to keep an eye your sister Maria."

There was a small shocked expression from Victoria's face, but she quickly shrugs it off. "Why should I?"

"Because there's something going on with her that she's not telling me, lately she has been seeking out at night and doesn't return home until the sun rises...I tried talking to Mr. Austria several times about this, but he still doesn't believe me, your were the only person I could turn too." Elizabeta explains.

Victoria said "Well it sounds like she getting herself into something deep..."

"Exactly I'm concern for her..." Elizabeta said before being cut off.

"But it's non of my concern of what she gets herself into besides she is your daughter, you can do it yourself." Victoria said.

She starts walking away wanting to leave, but Elizabeta grabs her wrist, stopping her from leaving. Victoria looks back, she see's her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Please I need your help, she won't listen to me and...and... and if she keeps acting like this then she could hurt, your her sister you need to help her please?!" Elizabeta begged

Victoria pulls her arm away from her mother's grasp and continues walking away. But she stops for a moment. "I'm leaving I have to find my little brother."

"Victoria!" Elizabeta yells at her daughter. Victoria glances back. "Do you promise me that you will watch over your sister?!"

There was silences in the air for a minute.

"We shall see..." Was the last thing Victoria said before getting on her black stallion riding away, heading towards Germany to find Fletcher, leaving the sadden Hungarian alone.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Sorry that the OC's segments being short, but I want to get everyone introduced before December comes by. After I finish with the Christmas special then I'll start working on the story itself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I ask you to review my story and I promise you I will write more chapters.**

**Example I wrote 5 chapters and I have 17 reviews so far. So I O my fans 7 more chapters so the more review I get the more chapters I write for you. So write me more reviews.**

**Chapter Bill total: 17**

**Chapters done: 5**

**Chapters left :7**

**I still have few spots left so pm me your OC or episode Idea if your interested. **

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Liechtenstein (Soon to be Boyfriend)**

**Ukraine (Husband)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you like it. Read and enjoy and Review other wise I cant know what you want to see in the next chapter. **

**Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

**Oh and to answer Guest question: Kozue is a girl and she's Rosalie best friend. When Rosalie said no to her father, he assumed then that it she was seeing a boy. Sorry if I confused you.  
**

* * *

**Emily and William Zwingli ( The family of Switzerland/Vash)**

**William's P.O.V**

"Dear diary, **'Oh God this so stupid'** Today my father gave me this journal to keep record of everything that is going on in my families neutral country and to also write the progress that my mom and aunt Lili have made then at the end of the day. At first I was against it for two main reasons.

1. It's stupid, because since people in the world know already that we are a neutral country, so why should we keep records if all they do is practice rifle shooting and talk about neutrality so there's no point in keeping a freaking record! It'z idiotic!

2. It's so boring here as it is, if I was in charge I would invite more people from other countries so that at least I can bring equality and some fun into my own country. I mean yes diary I do agree with my father when it comes to being a neutral country. Since there's a war going on between two groups. I think one was called the Allies and other is Axis. There's not much more information that I have, since my father and mother forbid me from leaveing the borders of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. The only times I'm aloud to leave are when I'm either accompanied by my parents , my bodyguard Alexander Ruben ' a complete douce bag in my opinion' or my aunt Lili.

3. 'And this one is what really got to me.'

3. It says Diary in big yellow bolded letters in front cover of the freaking book!

As I said before I was against the idea of keeping this book, but...

***Flashback* Normal P.O.V**

William was summoned to Vash's office to discuss something important. Both Vash and Lili were there. His mother Emily was still at work so she wasn't here at that time.

"You wanted to see me father?" William asked as he entered in his father's office.

Vash was looking at some paper work when he noticed his son entering the room. He puts it aside.

"Yes, William your mother and I were both discussing earlier and we have decided that since your turning 13 soon you should have more responsibly in keeping our neutral country safe and..."

This puts a smile on Williams face, no longer listening to what his father was saying, he was lost in his thoughts. He thought maybe now he can travel to other countries and spread the word of neutrality and meet all kinds of beautiful women. Thinking about that last part made him drool a little bit.

"Finally a chance to see the world!" William thought.

"Which why I want you be our record keeper." Vash said, that caused William thought bubble to pop.

"Record what?" William asked.

"Record keeper, you will given a journal and everyday it will be your job to write every little detail of what is going on in our country, between your mother and your aunt Lili, and the entire army including your bodyguard Alexander." Vash explained.

"But father I don't want to do record keeping, I want to work on politics." William complained.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but you must first need to learn the basics. Starting by getting to know your own people." Vash explains to his son.

William thinks for a moment. On the one hand it seems like a good idea. On the other hand though it's a very slow process to go through and he didn't want to waste time.

"That's gonna take forever. How is writing about what people do all day, gonna gain me respect from the other nations?!" William protested

"Look William sometimes you need to do the most annoying kind of work before you can move up." Vash explains his reason to his son.

He gets up from his chair. He stares out the window, seeing everything that he has created for the sake of neutrality. "Someday there will be a time where I can no longer defend my country and when that day comes I will leave the protection of Switzerland to you."

William was speechless, deeply inside his mind he thinks that he is ready right now, but deep inside he knew that he was still not ready to take command of an entire nation. Seeing that there's no way to change his father's mind he attempted himself to defeat.

"Ok father I'll do it."

Vash turns around to stare at his son with a small smile. Lili was also smiling seeing both his big brother and nephew sharing a boding moment.

Vash sits back in his seat and continues to explains to his son his new job. "Good, now I will assign you a journal and you must write at least a one page summery, per person. Once you finish you must bring to me so that I can review it...Any questions?"

William nods no, understanding what his father is saying.

"Very good, now your aunt Lili would like to give you something." Vash said

William turns to her. She was holding a small brown bag with both her hands.

"Well Willy when your mother first told me that you were going to be our new Record Keeper I thought that...maybe I could help too... So I bought you this." Lili said handing out the bag to William.

**(F.Y.I : Lili calls William, Willy)**

William, blushes in Embarressment, he hates it when she calls him Willy, but knowing how senseitive she is, William never complained to her. He grabs the brown bag. He starts opening the bag. Feeling inside bag he could tell that it was a journal.

***He starts to pull it out of the bag.***

"Oh I appreciate the gi..."

*** William stunts including Vash***

Looking back at it his journal he realized that it was a small pink book with the word Diary in big yellow bolded letters.

"Is something wrong?" Lili asked in confusion.

"Uhhh.." William responded, he didn't know what to say. 'Oh crap what do I say?'

William turns to his father, who also was speechless, but from his father face expression he could tell that he didn't know what to say to her little sister.

"You don't like it do you..." Lili said in a sad tone.

William began to panic, seeing that she was upset. He always felt like crap everytime he made her upset, especiallity the time William made his aunt Lily cry.

(Whitch is an intresting story by the way, but that's another story for a later chapter.

"No, no, no, That's not it, it's just that...uh... You didn't have to go through all the trouble just for me." William replies quickly.

Lili soon starts to smile again. " Oh It's no trouble, after all you are the future of our countries so I thought I'd help you along the way."

"Oh yes with this it will definitely help me." William said trying his best to sound excited.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Lily said with glee. She then approaches her nephew to give him a hug.

***End Flashback* Williams P.O.V**

"So dairy to bring a long story short I am now stuck with you until I finish writing...Do you want to know the best part about this whole situation!"

**( William wrote it sarcastically.)**

"I just finished my first page so now I only got 699 pages to fill out!"

This is William Nicholas Zwingli writing off...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**This one was a fun chapter to write, I hope you liked the mixture between humor and seriousness. William will play a big role in main plot of the teen side storys. I posted this chapter early, because I have two other characters stories that I'm working on, whitch will take about a week to work on and I have just two more OC's entered into my cast so...I thought that I should post this chapter up for you guys to enjoy. **

**Chapter Bill total: 22 increased by 5 AMAZING!**

**Chapters done: 6**

**Chapters left : 16**

**I still have few spots left so pm me your OC or episode Idea if your interested.**

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Greece (Wife) "New entry"**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you like it. Read and enjoy and Review other wise I cant know what you want to see in the next chapter. I have decited to bring some of your OC's together for the first time so let's see if it works or not.**

**Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

* * *

**Calvino goes to the eye doctor (Part 1)**

***In waiting room***

"Mama can we please leave?" Calvino asked his mother.

"Calvino you know that you need to see the eye doctor." Aria replied

Calvino starts whining again "But I hate Dr. Carriedo, he always makes fun of me for being fat."

Aria puts down her magazine that she was reading. "You know your not fat Calvino."

"That what I tell the idiota, but he's an asshole!" Calvino yells, causing people to turn around and stare at them.

***Smack***

"Ow, what was the hell was that for?!" Calvino yells at his mother, rubbing the big bump on his head that his mother left him.

"Because you can not yell in the waiting room, so stop making up lies, sit down and be quiet." Aria scolded her son.

Calvino puffs his cheeks and crossing his arm, sitting back down and remained quiet.

**5 minutes later...**

"Calvino Vargas." The nurse announces.

Calvino gets up from his chair and starts walking towards the nurse.

"This sucks.." Calvino muttered before leaving his mother.

*** Dr. Carriedo eye room***

Calvino enters the room seeing his Doctor waiting for him.

"Hello Calvino!" Dr. Carriedo said with glee

Calvino sighs a bit before replying "Hola Dr. Carriedo..."

"How's my little Piggy today?" Dr. Carriedo asked

Almost immediately Calvino starts to get angry . "Hey don't call me little Piggy, asshole!"

Dr. Carriedo calmly replies without trying to laugh. "I only call you that because you my little buddy."

"Look, I'm just here to get my eyes checked, so keep your retarded jokes to yourself." Calvino replies as calmly as he could as he starts heading towards the chair.

"Alright hop on the chair." Dr. Carriedo instructed Calvino.

*While Calvino was getting on the chair*

"Don't break it now." Dr. Carriedo said.

Calvino gives him a death glare. Dr. Carriedo chuckles a bit.

"Just kidding, now let's see how your eyes are doing..." Dr. Carriedo said as he was pulling down the Phoropter in front of Cavino's face. "Now all you have to do is read what you see."

"Do you see the letters?" Dr. Carriedo asked.

"Yes." Calvino said

"Could say the letters for me?" Dr. Carriedo asks again.

**(And you guys can join into too just read what it says.)**

**I**

**AMA**

**LITTLE**

**PIG**

**E**

"I, AMA, LITTLE, PIG, E...Hey!" Calvino yells

Dr. Carriedo starts laughing at him.

Calvino trows the Phoropter away from his face. "Screw this and screw you, Mama!"

"Alright, alright calm down it was just random, I don't know how it even got in there." Dr. Carriedo said before putting the Phoropter back in front of Calvino face. "Now let's get down to business."

"O gee that sound like good idea mi mama is not paying you to be an asshole." Calvino said

"Alright now which one is better 1 or 2, 1 or 2?" Dr. Carriedo asked

"I don't know...they look exactly the same!" Calvino replies

"Just pick one or two." Dr. Carriedo said

"Two!" Calvino said

The next two slides show two different pictures. 1. A salad and 2. A bowl of pasta.

"Which is better 1 or 2, 1 or 2?" Dr. Carriedo asked

"Two!" Calvino said

Dr. Carriedo gets angry. He hits him with his clipboard. "No piggy, the answer one."

"Ow, I hate you!" Calvino yells before throwing the Phoropter away from his face again.

"Well there is something definitely wrong with your eyes so I'm going to dilate them and run some test."

"What the hell is dilate?!"

* * *

**Calvino: "Hetalia!"**

* * *

***Hetalia Academy- Pre school***

***Kidergarden room***

It was 4th period (Math) and the whole was class was in the middle of learning addition. The seats were arranged horizontal in four rows, there were six seats in each row.

Adrián and Sofia were sitting in front row. Adrián was quietly writing down notes. Sofia was looking at a magazine on designer dresses, not listening to what the teacher was saying.

March was in the middle of the second row. He was sleeping on his desk.

Kenna and Simotte were sitting in the third row. Kenna was sitting on the left end of third row listening to the teacher and takeing notes, once and awhile she glances over were Simotte was seating. Simotte was sitting other end of the third row, she wasn't listening to the teacher. She stares out the window, seeing the birds fly through the window. From the corner of her eye Simotte notices that Kenna keeps starring at him, but shrugs it off not really caring why.

In the back of row Calvino and Celia were sitting in the back of the room. Well, at least Celia was there. Since Calvino was still at the eye doctor Celia was sitting in the back by herself. She was upset that, because she had no one to talk to.

"Grrr what the hell is taking that dumb bastred so long." Celia thought, scratching his hair and graining her teeth in frustration, one that her brother wasn't here yet and that the teacher was talking too much. "I hope that asshole goes blind for this."

While she was thinking inside her head the teacher was giving his lesson, until he noticed that Celia was the only one was not listening.

"Celina is there something you want to...?" The teacher said, before Celia cuts him off, finally looses it.

"Shut the Hell up!" Celina shouts with a small squeak under her voice. That caused the entire class room to turn and look at Celia, except Simotte who was still starring at the window and March was still asleep.

Celia face soon starts to turn dark red in embarrassment.

"Oh...Crap!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well I'm pretty sure most of you will say no to this idea, but I have to ask. Should make another Hetalia Academy episode or not? This chapter killed me, in laughter I hope you thought it was funny to. Sorry that these chapters were short but, I'm working on the Christmas special so that's why these chapters are short. So let's see the chapter bill today...**

**Chapter Bill total: 25 increased by 3, come on people lets increase the number, please!**

**Chapters done: 7**

**Chapters left : 18**

**I still have few spots left so pm me your OC or episode Idea if your interested.**

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Greece (Wife) "New entry"**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you like it. **

**I got lot of complants that I didnt show America's family so I decided to post this short chapter about them, that leads up to the main events later on in the series**

**So Read and enjoy and Review other wise I cant know what you want to see in the next chapter.**

******Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

* * *

**Guest replies:**

**Michigan: There happy now?**

**Splush: Her a appearance starts right now.**

**Guest: I agree with you on that subject I'm a fan of that couple too, but I want it be fare for everyone who wants to take Belarus as there wife.**

* * *

**Marcie and Anna Jones ( The family of America/Alfred)**

***Phone conversation between Marcie and Alfred.***

Marcie: That's wonderful, I happy to hear that Matthew has a girlfriend.

Alfred: Yea babe, I couldn't believe it either that's why I'm bringing them to have dinner with us!

Marcie: Is she nice?

Alfred: Well... She kind of shy, but using my 'hero charms' I was able to get her to open up.

**('Sigh')** Marcie: So what's her name?

Alfred: Her name is Alicie Maine.

Marcie: Oh...Is she a human?

Alfred: Yes.

Marcie: Oh... Well it sounds like a wonderful human name. Well I'll start making dinner.

Alfred: Great, so I'll see you in a little bit.

Marcie:Ok then Bye, Bye.

Alfred: Bye babe.

Marcie: Wait one more thing!

Alfred: What?

Marcie: Did you tell them?

Alfred: ... Not yet.

Marcie: What is wrong with you?!

Alfred: I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and I guess I forgot to mention it to them.

Marcie: You forgot! Do you realize what would happend if 'they' discover that Matthew and Alicia haven't 'bonded'.

Alfred: Your maybe right, but still they've been only dating for a while it might be to soon for them to 'bond'.

Marcie: Well even so, they need to know what they have gotten themselves into.

Alfred: So what should we do?

Marcie: We'll eat dinner first then we'll have a sit down with them and explain the situation and what needs to be done.

Alfred: ...Alrighty, then!

**(Chuckle 'Sigh')** Marcie: You never change do you?"

Alfred: Never change what?!

Marcie: Heh, heh, I'll see you when you get home?

Alfred: K, later babe

***Call ends***

"It's nice that Matthew is finally putting himself out there, but still it's to dangerous them. As long as 'they' are still around Matthew and Alice could be in danger ." Marcie thought. She loved the fact that Her brother in law has found a girl, but wished that the girl wasn't a human.

***In the kitchen***

Marcie starts preparing for dinner, starting with prepping the salad. While doing this a little girl in a Pink sunflower dress and baby blue flat sandals enters the Kitchen.

Marcie looks at her daughter. "Oh hi Kenna!"

"Hi mama!" Kenna said, walking towards her mother.

She looks up at her mother. "Mama what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm preparing dinner." Marcie responded smiling at her daughters curiosity. "Would you like to help me?"

Marcie's eyes began to grow bright. She nodes her head yes.

"Ok you can help me by preparing the the hamburger meat." Marcie instructed her daughter, pointing at the white bowl of raw hamburger meat.

Kenna quickly grabs her step ladder

to see over the counter. She then starts making little beef patties. Since her hands were tiny she could only make little mini size raw hamburgers.

"Hey mama where's Alec?" Kenna asked.

Marcie hesitates for moment, not sure how to respond to her daughter's question. She didn't know where he was either. Her relationship with her son in law is a difficult one at best. She has tried to become a loving mother towards him after she married Alfred, but Alec never accepted her love and pushed her away. Marcie understood that she could never replace his mother, but she at least wanted to have a good relationship with him.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Marcie said finally coming up with an answer.

Kenna nodded yes accepting the answer.

Once Kenna finishes making raw patties and Marcie also finishes her salad prepping. They both start getting the indoor grill set. Kenna cleans the grill while Marcie cutting the Lettuce, tomatoes and getting other items. Once they both finish Marcie turn on the grill and starts placing the patties on the grill.

Marcie was grilling while Kenna was sitting on a bar stool watching her mother grill patties.

"Mama can I try to grill the patties?" Kenna asked sweetly.

"I don't know Kenna, your still to young to handle this, you might burn yourself." Marcie replied.

Kenna hops off her stool and walks towards her mother. She tugs on her mother's jeans (F Y I: Marcie house clothes are purple jeans and a yellow t-shirt.) to get her mothers attention .

***Marcie looks down at her little girl.***

"Please..?" Kenna said with a sad look on her face, hopping that her mother would fall for it.

Marcie could tell right away she was faking it, but still Kenna looked so cute when she tries to act sad, seeing those bright blue eyes.

"Sure, bring your step ladder over here." Marcie said and almost immediately she rushes over to get her ladder, once she places it in the right position she climbs up to see the grill. Her mother hands her the Spatula.

"Ok now hold it tight." Marcie instructed her. Kenna did as she was told, but since she couldn't hold it with one hand she had to use both.

"Good now try to flip that burger right there." Marcie instructed.

Kenna nodded as she tries to flip it. She wobbled a bit obviously because this is her first time grilling hamburgers, but she still manages to flip it.

"Very good!" Marcie praised her daughter. Kenna smiles back at her mother happy that she did good.

After a few minutes of grilling they put the cooked patties on a plate and set them down on the counter then they start assembling the burgers together. Marcie was happy to be spending time with her little miracle, but she could not shake off this feeling that 'they' will find out about what she and the other wife's have done.

According to the World Laws it is Forbidden for countries to bear children with humans, Whether they 'bonded' or not. If 'they' were to discover that the identity of the children then by law the children have to executed. **(This rule doesn't apply to Maria and Victoria since they are considered pure blooded.)**

Another rule applies that if a country is in a relationship with a human then they have only one year before the said country must either 'bond' with there mate or kill him/her.

Marcie hated both those rules, she feared for Alicia, Her daughter Kenna, and all the other children's safety. She was worried for her son- in- laws safety. She hopes that where ever he was, that he doesn't draw to much attention to himself.

Despite these feels she shrugs it off, now was not the time to think of bad thoughts. It was time now to bring the buns.

**To be continued...**

**Once again** I'm **Sorry that these chapters were short but, I'm still working on the Christmas special . So let's see the chapter bill today...**

**Chapter Bill total: 31 increased by 6, Jesus Christ! You people don't want this to end do you?!**

**Chapters done: 8**

**Chapters left : 23**

**I still have two spots left so pm me your OC or episode Idea if your interested. (I really urge you to give me an episode Idea, who know it could be fun for me to explore other peoples idea's.)**

**Turkey (Wife)**

**Belarus (Husband)**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. This chapter will be a two parter. Part one will be short then part two will be more explainable. Once part two is over I will start working on my Christmas specail. So hopefully people will still read this short chapter and review it. So...Read and review.**

* * *

**Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

* * *

**Aleszander Braginkaya ( Husband of Ukraine/Yekaterina ) **

**Tatiana Kirkland ( Wife of Sealand/Peter) **

It was Autumn over in the farmlands of Ukraine. The leafs wear beginning to turn from ever green to brown.

On small hill top both Yekaterina, Peter's beloved wife Tatiana and her two six month old twins Nemo and Ocianna were sitting on the soft grass looking over seeing over 7,000 acres of Yekaterina farmland. Yekaterina was holding Nemo in her arms while Tatiana was holding her daughter.

"So Yekaterina how's does it feel to hold a child for the first time?" Tatiana asked

"It feels wonderful." Yekaterina said happily, seeing how cute he was. "I hope that my little one will be as healthy and happy as Nemo."

"Oh I'm sure it will, since the baby will have such a caring mother and father." Tatiana said.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that he will be a wonderful father, but..." Yekaterina said. Tatiana could tell from her tone of voice that something was on her might.

"But what?" Tatiana asked.

"Well I'm just worried that my little one won't like me, because I didn't plan them to come into this world so soon and will think that I'm an awful mother." Yekaterina said, staring at the ground with small tears running down her cheeks.

Tatiana places her hand on her shoulder to get her attention she smiles at her, seeing how worried Yekaterina was reminded her of how she was when she was pregnant with her twins.

"Listen to me Yekaterina. Your baby will love you, because you are there mother and you will protect and nurture them, even though you didn't plan ahead, you and Aleszander are trying your best to prepare for parenthood. So you are already a good mother." Tatiana said.

"It's not just that, Tatiana. I also ruined Aleszander life as well. I know that he deeply regrets ever meeting me." Yekaterina said as more of her tears starts running down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. "He didn't ask for this, to be a father, doing all the chores and barn work, and taking to care of me as well. This was all my fault. I knew that he was a human and I know the World Law forbade me from loving a human, but... But... Whenever I'm with him, he makes my chest hurt, my heart starts to beat fast. I have never felt this way towards anyone before and in one night I lost all my senses... I knew it was wrong, but I, I, I..."

"But you love him." Tatiana said finishes her sentence, since she was chocking on her own words.

Yekaterina could not talk anymore, instead she nodded yes.

"Yekaterina, why do you think he doing all of this for you?" Tatiana asked Yekaterina.

Tatiana continued... "Because he loves you and your child too much and I'm sure he blames himself for putting you in this situation as well. I may not know him that well, but I do know that he is going to be a man and take on this responsibility. So don't think for a second that he regrets ever meeting you."

Yekaterina goes into a deep thought. She has noticed that Aleszander has never once complained about doing more work. He always worked so hard to make sure everything was done right and to make sure that she was well taking care off. In his spare time he always tended to Yekaterina weather it was cooking for her, helping her in and out of bed, even massaging her back to relieve herself from the pain of carrying her big knockers and her little one inside her. She stops crying, wipes off her tears with her white sleeve. She turns her face back at Tatiana smiling at her friend.

"Thank you." Yekaterina said, thankful for Tatiana encouraging words.

"That's what friends are for." Tatiana said.

Can I ask you something?" Yekaterina asked Tatiana.

It's true that Yekaterina was very nervous at the fact that she was going to be a mother for the first time, but at the same time she loved the fact that she was holding a little life inside of her and that it something that she and Aleszander could share together. So that is why she has asked Tatiana to come over so she can ask her for some advice, since she became a mother recently.

"What is it?" Tatiana replies while making funny faces at her daughter, causing Ocianna to giggle.

"Does it hurt?" Yekaterina asked. Tatiana looks at her with a confused look. So Yekaterina tries to explain again, rubbing Nemo's head running her fingers through his little yellow hair. "I mean when you gave birth to them, did it hurt?"

Tatiana lays back on the ground, lays her daughter on her stomach. She tries to think of a way of explaining it to her without scaring her too much. "Well it was... eh, it hard to explain, but try to imagine the worst kind of pain you have ever felt multiplied by ten, for me it was time I smashed my..."

As she was trying to explain more, she glances over at Yekaterina. Her face flushed blue in fear.

"Worst...Pain...Ten times.." Yekaterina muttered to herself, holding Nemo tighter into her chest and shacking her arms nervously. Nemo looks up at Yekaterina with a confused look, wondering why she was squeezing him tight, but his face gets covered by her large breast.

"Hmmm, maybe I over did it."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I would like to take this time to give thanks to The Animanga Girl for giving me this episode idea. If you would liked to get praised as well then send me an episode Idea... if your interested. **

**Chapter Bill total: 36 increased by 5, Lets keep it up readers, more reviews means more chapters.**

**Chapters done: 9**

**Chapters left : 23**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. Well here is part two of this story line and this will be my last one until I finish my Christmas special. So...Read and review please.**

* * *

**Urgent!: READ ALL THE OC'S BIO!**

* * *

**Part II**

* * *

**Aleszander Braginkaya ( Husband of Ukraine/Yekaterina ) **

Over at Yekaterina barn. Both Aleszander and Peter were outside moving fire wood into the barn. Winter was coming soon so Aleszander wants to start preparing for the harsh winter, in case if Yekaterina has the baby earlier.

Aleszander was chopping wood with an ax while Peter was carry them into the barn.

"So Aleszander, how does it feel?" Peter asked, trying to make a conversation with him, since he first got here he and Aleszander have been running around the entire ranch doing nothing, but chores and from the look on Aleszander face Peter tell that he was really tense, so he figured that maybe if he had someone to talk to about this.

"Feel what?" Aleszander asked, not looking back at Peter and continuing to chop wood.

Peter sits on a stump to take a break. "You know, being a dad and stuff." Peter responds

"Well, its hard to say. I'm still taking all this in?" Aleszander said

"I know what you mean old chap. When me and Tatiana first found out that we were having a baby, we weren't sure if this was really happening or if it was a dream. I mean I we were so excited with the news. We soon started with coming up with names and buying baby clothes and dippers and... " Peter explains his experience with this situation and goes on about how he and Tatiana stated preparing for there children's arrival.

Aleszander was little irritated at Peter mainly because He made sound like having a child was something so simple. As though it was easy to take of a child. Usually Aleszander is a clam and happy man, but ever since he found out six months ago that Yekaterina was pregnant he has been on edge with getting everything ready for the baby, harvesting all the crop before the harsh winter came, taking care of all the barn animals, and tending to all of Yekaterina needs. Normally he would tell off at Peter or anyone else that would talk like an ass, but he promised Yekaterina that he would try and become friends with Peter. So he takes his anger out by chopping more firewood.

"Yes, but I'm guessing your situation was different than mine and Yekaterina." Aleszander said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks

Aleszander sets down his ax aside and walks over to a vacant stump to sit across from Peter. "Let me answer that with another question, did you and Tatiana planned your child?"

"Y-yes." Peter replied nervously.

"Well me and Yekaterina didn't plan this. It's true that we have known each other for years and we had gotten close as friends and even more than that, but we also knew that we shouldn't have pushed our boundaries by doing what we did that night." Aleszander explains

"So does this mean you regret ever..." Peter said, but stops when he notices Aleszander getting up from his seat, grabs all the wood that he chopped and starts walking towards the barn.

"It's going to get dark soon, bring Tatiana and Yekaterina. Tell them I'm going to get dinner ready." Aleszander said continuing to head towards the barn.

Peter does as he is told, deciding not to pursue the issue, at least not right now.

Once Aleszander enters the barn he walks towards the storage room where he kept all of the firewood. He opens the door and see that that it was completely full.

"Heh, guess I over did it." Aleszander said to himself, finding some humor in this, feeling a little better and after thinking of what he has done and getting angry over nothing, he starts laughing louder to himself. It was the first time in months since he has actually laughed so loud. After a good 5 minutes of laughing he tosses the firewood aside and walks around the barn feeling as though the whole world was lifted all his shoulders

"Ah, that's better." Aleszander said to himself happily, then he stops to notice a familiar sight. "Hmmm, That's right."

He see an old ladder that he used back when he was just a worker, he would use the ladder to climb up to the second floor of the barn were he would stock hay, farm equipment, etc. This is also where he use to sleep as well. His bed wasn't that special just a pile of very dry hay with an old dirty red sheet over it. To a normal human it was nothing, but for Aleszander it was closes thing that he had for a bed. He was eternally grateful to Yekaterina for giving him a little place to live during that time.

Three weeks after they 'bonded' Aleszander moved in with Yekaterina. Aleszander refused the offer at first, but Yekaterina wouldn't hear of it and insisted**,( and by that I mean she forced him.) **that he move in with her. **(Another interesting story, but that's also for another chapter.) **Since then he hasn't been back in his old room, now that Aleszander build a new storage room to stock up.

For old times sake he decides to climb up the ladder to see if 'it' was still there. Once he climbs up he finds his old bed that he slept in for the first 5 years since moving into Ukraine and working for Yekaterina.

**"Aleszander..." **A hissing voice said.

Aleszander was on high alert, thinking there was an intruder.

"Who's there?!" Aleszander said loudly.

**"Aleszander..." **The hissing voice said again.

"Who ever this is, leave!" Aleszander said again, searching around the second floor to find the intruder.

**"Aleszander..." **The hissing voice said again.

"Where are you?!" Aleszander yells in anger, not wanting to take the risk of this intruder hurting Yekaterina. He wanted to know where the intruder was hiding.

Then he thought of another idea. He stops moving and tries to listen very carefully by emptying his mind and spirit so he can focus on that one voice.

**"Aleszander..." **

Once he hears it again he immediately finds the source of the voice. It was coming from his old bed.

He removes the red sheet that was covering the hay. Then he digs around the hay until he finds a familiar object. He pulls it out, reviling it to be a sword. An old sword that he hasn't wielded in years. He looks at his weapon thinking of all the blood shed that he had created using this weapon during his time of working for 'them'.

**"Aleszander..."**

"What the...?!" Aleszander hears the hissing voice again, he looks at his sword. It felt as though his sword was talking to him.

**"Aleszander...Never... forget." **

Aleszander listens to weapon. He could sense a dark energy from the sword and that voice...that voice. He could not get over that voice. He felt as though if he had heard that voice before.

**"Aleszander... Never... Forget...Who you are loyal too."**

Soon Aleszander hands began to shake while still holding on to his weapon, now knowing who's voice it was. "Mother..."

**"Never... Forget...Who you are loyal too... My son."**

"N-no, no it can't be you!" Aleszander yells at sword, in denial that his mother, who has been dead for 37 years, is talking to him right now.

**"Your loyalty... belongs with the Anti- Nation..."**

"This isn't happening... it can't be you, you can't be alive!" Aleszander yells again.

Aleszander sword soon begins to glow a purple aura as though it was reacting to Aleszander's emotions.

**"How could you have let Ukraine live?"**

Aleszander stood silent not sure how to respond to his mother.

**"Tell me now! How could you have let Ukraine..."**

Aleszander tightens his grip on his sword in anger towards his mother. "Her name is Yekaterina!"

**"What?! You gave that thing a name!"**

Don't you dare call her a thing!" Aleszander yells at the possessed

**"Why do you care, she's is an enemy and a threat to our Nation. She...!"**

Not wanting to here another word that his mother had say he immediately cuts her off. "She is my wife and the mother of my child!"

His sword soon starts to glow into a brighter purple color.

**"You fool, you dare dishonor our organization by doing something this stupid!"**

"I left the Anti-Nation five years ago to be with her and now I have a child that I must take care for!" Aleszander explains

**"He, he, he, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"**

"What's so funny?!" Aleszander asks angrily.

**"Do you really think that having a child would change you...No your still the cold blooded killer that I have raised."**

"I am not that man anymore, I changed!" Aleszander said

**"You could never change, not after everything that Maxim, Vilga, and you have done for us in the past. It is your destiny to lead the Anti- Nation to victory and finally free us from those stupid nations!"**

"I will not return to the Anti- Nation Army!" Aleszander said firmly.

**"You have no choice... Your fate...has been sealed." **

The sword moves from Aleszander hand. It soon starts to flash an even brighter purple color.

Aleszander's eyes Were blinded by the light. "Damn it what is she doing?!"

* * *

When Aleszander opens his eyes again he realizes that he was not in the barn anymore.

He was in a city where it was engulfed in flames. Buildings were in ruins while others began to crumble down to the ground.

"Where am I?" Aleszander asked himself, slowly backing away until he trips over something.

He crawls over to see what it was, what he saw was a dead body in a shocked state he immediately gets up on his feet and backs away from it.

While he was backing away he steps on something. He turn back to see what it was. It was another dead body. He then looks around and sees that there were hundreds of bodies laid dead, from men, to women, and even children.

"This can't be happening." Aleszander said to himself still in a state of shock.

**"Loyal soldiers of the Anti-Nation Army..." **

Aleszander hears another voice again, soon his eyes start to glow white.

***Aleszander Vison***

He saw a man speaking to the whole Anti army, but Aleszander could not see the man's face.

**"Today is proud day for the Anti- Nations. We have vanquished this country and it's leader and now we claim this land as our own!"**

The Anti- Nation soldiers roared in victory as they held there weapons high in the air.

**"We have freed this country and it's people from that nations control, thanks to the help from these three heroes!"**

Soon Aleszander see's three figures appear in front of him. One figure on the left was a man appeared to be a young man who appeared to large in mustle. On the left he see a Woman dress in tiger fur and what stood in middle, caused Aleszander to tremble in fear.

He saw himself standing in the center of the other two figures. The other Aleszander had a cold look in his eyes, he has not seen that look on his own face in years.

Aleszander closes his eyes not wanting to see an old version of himself. "T-that's impossible we never..." Then like a spark of lighting he realizes that it was not a vision of the past, but maybe... "No, it can be!"

Before he could do anything else the white vision soon disappears.

Aleszander opens his eyes again, he see's that he is in the barn again. Still holding the sword he immediately throws it across the barn and rushes out the barn.

**"Soon, my son... Soon"** was the last thing the sword said before the purple aura disappears from the it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: If you would liked to get praised as well then send me an episode Idea... if your interested.**

**Oh and to answer Newlanzic episode Idea, yes I will do a World Conference with all the wifes and girlfriends coming together, but I need to be sure that people want this to happen so if I can get to at least from 42 to 75 reviews then I will make that Conference happen.**

* * *

**Chapter Bill total: 42 increased by 6, wow chapter 9 was very popular! **

**Chapters done: 10**

**Chapters left : 32**

* * *

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. Here's a part one of the Christmas specail, now due to the fact that this story (Meaning the plot is still not ready) is not devolped enough yet to mix everyone in so I still have to keep my OC's seperated untill I do that world confrence meeting. So for now enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Christmas Special. Part 1**

* * *

**Rosalie Kirkland (The daughter of England/Arthur)**

**Kozue Honda (The daughter of Japan/Honda Kiku)**

* * *

On the shores of Sealand both Rosalie and Kozue were sitting on the edge of the port watching to ocean waves move rapidly. While watching Tatiana children play in there playpen.

Rosalie's mother and father were visiting Tatiana and Peter for the Holidays, much to Arthur's dissapointment. Rosalie also didn't want to go as well, mainly due to the fact that there is hardly anybody to talk too in Sealand. So Edith allowed her to bring a friend with her, a friend! Not that French boy that she likes to talk too on the phone.

Edith has never met Louis, but from what her husband Arthur has told her and seeing how Francis acts around women, when his wife's not around, she already expects Louis to be exactly like his father. That is why she has for bided Rosalie from seeing Louis, not wanting her to daughter to fall in love with a French.

**(F Y I: This event takes place before chapter 3 with Louis.)**

Rosalie has explains to her mother a hundred times that Louis was not like that, but of course Edith would not listen. So rather than argue with her, Rosalie decides to bring her BFF Kozue.

Kozue face was turning green seeing the waters move rapidly. She was holding her stomach feeling sick. "Ughhhh, why did I agree to come with you again?"

"Because you love us." Rosalie said, teasing her Japanese friend. When they were kids Kozue would always come over to her house, even though most of the time Rosalie never recalled ever inviting her, but despite that she always loves to have Kozue over.

"Yea but I hate the ocean!" Kozue yells at Rosalie.

"Hate it, but you live around the ocean." Rosalie said

"Oh bloody hell... Don't remind me!" Kozue moaned, turning an even more darker green.

Rosaile starts laughing a bit, seeing her friend get sea sick soon she starts to laugh harder. Kozue glares at her angrily.

"Sorry, sorry 'Cough', 'Cough'." Rosaile said chocking on her words from laughing so hard.

"Any..." Kozue said before Rosalie started laughing again.

"Anyway's, are you still talking to Louis?" Kozue asked. Almost immediately Rosalie stops laughing.

"Wh-what did you say?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Come on I'm your friend of course I would ask." Kozue said laughing a bit.

Rosalie looks down at the ocean, starring at her hands trying to hide her flushed face. Kouze could tell from her body language that it meant yes, this upsets Kouze.

"Seriously, your still talking to him?!" Kouze said in shock and anger.

Rosalie's eyes wide in surprise, well not that surprised. Kouze was always like this. She always try's to look out for Rosalie's best interest. Kouze has only met Louis once when she was five, while visiting France with her mother and unfortunately due to a small incident, (Also another interesting story, but for a later chapter.) Kouze still thinks of Louis as a complete perv and asshole, including his entire family.

"What if I am so what?!" Rosaile said defensively.

"So what, Rosalie you can't honestly think that you can trust him he is nothing, but a perv!" Kouze yells at Rosalie.

Rosalie glares at Kouze. "He's nothing like that!"

"How would you know, you haven't seen him in four years." Kouze said

"Oh yea, well..." Rosalie said before something caught her eye cause her face to turn blue. Kouze looks at Rosalie with confusion. Kouze looks behind her to see what Rosalie was staring at. Kouze face also turns blue.

The playpen where Nemo and Ocianna were playing in. The front gate broke off and the two Sealand babies were nowhere in sight.

**Rosalie and Kouze:** "Oh Crap!"

* * *

**Kouze: Hetalia!**

* * *

**William Zwingli (The son of of Switzerland/Vash)**

**William's P.O.V**

Dear Diary, it's that time of the year again. Normally this is the time of year were families are suppose to spend time together and are suppose to take a break from working...Unfortunately that's not the case for my family. Ever since I was a little boy my parents were always on edge around the Holidays.

My father would put more of his and aunt Lili's soldiers around the Borders of Switzerland and Liechtenstein to show that even if it was the Holidays, we are still on guard. He is currently in charged of the guards of the Switzerland boarders.

Mother is just as worst as my father. She makes sure that no one slacks off. She is very aware of the war between the Axis and the Allies. She is in charge of the guards of the Liechtenstein army, since Aunt Lili was never good at guarding her boarders.

My bodyguard Alexander, is in charge of guards inside the city...Well he suppose to be, but if I know him, his probably at a bar right now getting drunk again with his men. Like they do every year...

As for me I am in charge of protecting my Aunt Lili. It seems that she is the only one in our family that really enjoys the holiday's. Then again she doesn't have to worry about anything.

As for Christmas today, she and I are on our way to a General Hospital in Liechtenstein. My Aunt Lili wishes to read to the children, even though I really don't want to go, I know that it's my job to make sure that Aunt Lili is safe. If anything were to happen to her then I would never forgive myself, plus my parents would kill me, especially my mother. The last time someone 'and by that I mean some man' approached Aunt Lili, she

***Normal POV***

**(Both were wearing there Military uniforms.)**

While William was writing in his 'journal log' **(We all know it's a dairy)**

Lili tugs on his sleeve to get his attention. William stops writing and looks down at her.

"Yes, Aunt Lili?" William asked

"Ummm..." Lili said not sure what to say to her nephew. William knows that she can shy towards people, although he thought it was strange that she would be nervous talking to him, since she practically raised him.

"It's really beautiful outside today, isn't it?" Lili said looking around her homeland seeing snow lightly fall to the ground.

"Yes it is." William said, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"You know what I love about Christmas, seeing the look on the children's faces when they open presents and seeing everyone come together to spread happiness." Lili said as she was watching the children play in the streets.

William continues to write in his book while listening to Lili talk, he nods once and awhile, but does not respond.

Lili notices this, she smiles seeing that William is just like his father. Always putting his work ahead of everything to ensure everyone's safety, but Lili thought that today was not a day for William to work and that he should enjoy Christmas for once. So in a quick instant Lili snatches the diary from William's hands.

'They both stop walking'

"What the...?!" William said in shock seeing his book disappear, he looks at Lili and see's her holding his book. "Aunt Lili why did you...?"

Lili puts her hand in front of his face to get him stop talking. Once William stops talking she retreats her hand back.

"Willy, you need to take a break and enjoy today." Lili said. "You always work and never have any fun."

Williams scratches behind his head feeling a little awkward. This wasn't the first time that she brought up this subject. "Aunt Lili you know that we must keep our countries safe from any threat, that's why my father and mother are guarding the boarders and I'm...keeping record of our progress."

"Even so, you need to enjoy what you are protecting."Lili said.

"I just can not do that, if anything where to happen..." William tries to explain until Lili puts her hand in front of his face again.

"Big bruder and big sister said that you must follow and listen to me, right?" Lili asked her nephew, with a more serious tone of voice.

"R-right." William said, surprised that she talked to him that way. Rarely does he hear his Aunt speak to him with that tone of voice.

She retreats her hand back. She looks up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Then I order you to stop working and have fun when were there." Lili said.

William backed away, shocked that she was glaring at him with look. A look he hasn't seen in years.

"Y-yes Aunt Lili!" William quickly responded.

Lili walks ahead of William, but looks back at William once more. "Yes, what?!"

It took William a few seconds to realize what she was taking about. He forgot that she was his superior and that outside of home he was not aloud to say her human name.

"Ah, yes Miss Liechtenstein!" William quickly responded.

Lili turns back at William, still glaring at him. Then she smiles at him.

"Good then let's go, were going to be late." Lili said happily

"Huh?!" William said. Before he could say anything Lili grabs his arm with both her hands and pulls him to fasten there pace.

"Wait slow down, were going to...?!" William said, but before he could say anything else. Lili accidentally steps on some frozen ice. She almost slips, but William was quick on his feet he tries to catch her fall, but in an instant he also slips on some frozen ice and falls on his back. Then Lili soon lands on top of him, landing on his stomach and her elbow accidentally hits his special area, knocking the wind out of his body.

**10 mins. Later**

"Ok, if we walk this time then 'Cough' 'Cough' 'Cough' we should be there in ten minutes." William said weakly, placing his right hand on his stomach while using his Halbert with his left hand like a cane to drag his body.

Lili looks at her William, feeling guilty that she hurt her nephew.

"I'm sorry."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: If you would liked to get praised as well then send me an episode Idea... if your interested. Also I might open up the OC cast again for country's wife/girlfriend or Husband/boyfriend and and maybe (Keep your fingers crossed) some human OC's to add into the mix. It's still under concideration, but if it get popular enough than it could happen.**

* * *

**Chapter Bill total: 53 increased by 11, ...Oh MY GOD! This is inceadable! Chapter 10, nailed it! 9 reviews. It's the most popular chapter now.**

**Chapters done: 11**

**Chapters left : 43**

* * *

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fans of Hetalia this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. Well this is part 2 of this Christmas chapter, I've got to say this one was not easy to write since work has been real busy I've had less time to work on this, but I manage to get this one posted. So I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**URGENT: READ THE OC'S BIO'S, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER GOD YOU TRUST.**

* * *

**Christmas Special part 2**

* * *

William and Lili arrive at the Hospital. William looks at it, he notices that it has very poor structure. The walls and pillars had many cracks around them, the walls appeared to have a green and brown color, and there were a lot of cracked windows and a few broken windows as well.

"What the hell is this." William thought to himself as he and Lili entered through the door.

Once they enter inside William also quickly notices that inside was even worse. From the broken ceiling to the chipped tiles on the floor. While William was looking around. Lili was at the front desk, looking for the nurse. She see's the nurse writing with the typewriter. Lili hesitated at first, not wanting to disturb her.

"Um... Hello." Lili said softly. It takes less than a minutes before the nurse see's her.

"Oh hello Ms. Liechtenstein!" The nurse said very happily. Lili gets startled a bit. Then the nurse leans in to hug Lili, she flushes a red color not expecting the nurse to be so friendly. Even though this event happen every year. "It's very good to see you again!"

"Um... It's good to see you too Nurse Mehta." Lili said nervously.

After a few more seconds of awkward hugging the nurse let's go of Lili.

"So are you here to read to the kids again?" The Brunette headed nurse asked.

"Yes, like I do every year." Lili responds happily.

They both continued making small talk until Nurse Mehta notices that Lili was not alone, she looks over and see's a young blond haired man looking at the moldy ceiling. She looks back at Lili with a smile on her face.

"Oh and I see you brought someone with you. Is he your Boyfriend?"

Nurse Mehta asked not knowing who he was.

Lili blushes bright red, feeling a little embarrassed that the nurse mistook her and William to be 'that!'

"N-no, no he's not!" Lili corrected the Nurse.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it just seems like you two were together." Nurse Mehta said, giggling a bit at her own mistake. The nurse takes a good look at William, she could see a resemblance between him and Vash.

"He's cute."

"Excuse me?" Lili asked

"Well look at him, his hair is so...gorgeous and those eyes are as blue as the sea, and mmmmm... oh God his got a cute little tight ass." Nurse Mehta said with a small giggle.

Lili looks at her with a shocked believe that the nurse, (The nurse is in her twenties by the way.) had just said all that to her twelve year old nephew. Of course Lili knows that William looked very mature for his age and he has developed more than most pre-teens, but still she was not comfortable hearing older women talk about her little baby Willy in that way. Despite the fact that he will soon become a man, she still wants him to stay as her little baby.

William hears giggle noise. He looks over at where Lili and Nurse Mehta were standing. The Nurse smiles at him and give him a small air kiss. William looks at her with a confused expression. Then suddenly he feels something pulling his arm. He looks down and see's Lili.

"Miss Liechtenstein what are you...?"

"Let's go!" Lili said tugging his arm, pulling him towards the left wing of the hospital were the children were.

Without saying another word William follows Lili towards the halls.

They continued walking towards the hall until they reached the end.

William looks up and see's a sign. The words were faded but he still read what it says.

"Play room..." William thought as he looks though the messy glass door and from looking through the window door he see that it was in poor condition and most of the Christmas decorations were either worn out or had rips and tears.

Once they enter the playroom were the children were. The small children soon ran towards Lili, expecting her arrival. All twenty of them gather around Lili in a circle, she bends down to there height to greet them.

William looks at the children with a watchful eye. He notices that all of them wore dirty clothes and there faces looked as though they were covered in dirt. He immediately tucks his white gloved hands in his pocket to avoid the children from touching them. If there was one thing he could not stand, **(And I mean could not stand!)** is wearing dirty gloves.

Lili on the other hand was petting there heads, getting her gloves dirty. Just seeing the brown smudges made his spine shiver.

After the commotion with the children finally calmed down. Lili soon gathers the children around to read them a story from a book that she had brought with her. As the children were listening and laughing. William stood at the end of the room where the glass door was. He was tapping his foot in impatience, he really wanted to get his work done today, but since Lili took his Journal log he could not get his work done and hearing stories all day wasn't going to help him. Frustrated he decides to leave the room, Lili notices him leaving.

"Where are your going Willy?" Lili asked, wondering why he was leaving.

William didn't want to explain his frustration towards her for taking his book, because he knew that she just wants to help him. So he quickly came up with a lie.

"Uh, I just need some fresh air, I'll be right back." William said as he was leaving. Lili watches him leave and could see how frustrated he was.

"Willy..."

William made to the roof of the hospital, he leans over on the guard rail and see's a small town just a few miles from here. From there he saw many people outside and enjoying there Christmas day. Everyone was either exchanging gifts, playing snow games, or singing Christmas carols. In some small way he envy's them. Even though he is part human he sometimes wishes that he was fully human. He believed that in order to communicate with his people better he would need to acted more human, but unfortunately he could sake off his father's personality especially with his cheapness and his serious tone of voice. So the people consider him as a second Vash.

William climbs over the guard rail to sit. He looks down to see how high he was up. **(Imaging three stories high... I would estimate it 80 feet high... I failed math on my senior year of high school.)**

"I don't get it... I have everything, money, my own land, and a great family, but... I still feel empty. Something is missing. How can I be different then my father while protecting my country?

William stands on the rail.

"What is my purpose..." William thought as he continued to look at the small town.

"No Jump!" A small voice shouted from out of nowhere.

William turns around to see who had said that. He see's a girl who appeared to be in her teens, had dirty blonde hair with two pig tails, bright green eyes, and was wearing a very worn out red dress. She was pushing her wheel chair towards him.

"No jump, no hurt self!" The teen girl said while closing her eyes and rushing towards him.

William hops off from the rail, but before he could explain she pushes herself off her wheelchair and leaps herself onto William. She wraps her arms around him.

"Hey what are you doing?!" William asked blushing a bright pink color in his cheeks, wondering why she was wrapping her around him.

"No jump!" She responded tightening her arms around him.

William starts to get nervous. He has never had a girl this close to him before. As she was wrapping her arms around him tighter he felt something touching his chest. He quickly finds out that it was her breast that were touching his chest,**(Hey that kind of rhymes:D )** causing his face to flush a redder color.

"No please, stop what your doing!" William said trying to shake her off, but for some reason he could not shake her off.

"No!" She said refusing to let go.

While William was trying to shake off he accidentally hits the old rusty guard rail with enough power to break it and both fall off the roof.

"Oh no!" William said as he manages to to catch the bottom guard rail with his right hand while holding on to her with his left hand. William struggles to hang on to both.

"Oh Marry freaking Christmas to me!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: If you would liked to get praised as well then send me an episode Idea... if your interested. Also I have decited to open up some human OC cast for this story like you saw just now. If you want your OC in then pm me so that we can talk bussniess.**

* * *

**Chapter Bill total: 57 increased by 4, kidda disappointed in that, but it's still great to have your reviews, to keep this story alive. **

**Chapters done: 12**

**Chapters left : 45**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	13. Important message to the fans!

**I have two annoncements that I need to make...**

1. Because of the overwelmeing amount of OC's that people have pm'ed me I have decided to make a poll to let you people decied whitch family do you want me to write about next. Just check my Bio to vote.

2.I have re-opened the casting once again so choose whitch nation do you want your OC to be paried up with.

**Here are my last list of cast opening for wife's/ girlfriend or husband/boyfriend of my story.**

**South Korea**

**Egypt**

**Lithuania**

**Latvia**

**Estonia**

**Poland**

**Belgium- boyfriend/ husband**

**Hong Kong**

**Denmark**

**Greecee**

**(Fem) Mexico**

Here's the form I need you to pm me when if you want your OC in my story.

**(I would like it if these forms were long.)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Overall look (Eyes & include clothes, but you don't have to be super detailed about it):**

**Height/Weight (just say tall or average, and chubby or skinny):**

**Personality:**

**Talents:**

**Job:**

**Family: Do they plan to have a family some time in the story?**

**Friends: Whitch country's wife's or girlfriends, etc. will she BFF's with.**

**How did they meet and why does she like him?**


	14. The cunning Italian's

**Hey guys this is kkman57 here to present you with another chapter. I'm am taking a break with my Christmas special for now, so I can work on introducing some new characters. So I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**URGENT: READ THE OC'S BIO'S, PLEASE FOR**  
**THE LOVE OF WHATEVER GOD YOU TRUST.**

* * *

**Rosetta Vargas -Wife of Italy/ Feliciano**

After Rosetta explains her plan with the Italian army she puts her plan into action. From the information she has received, the Germans plan to infiltrate through the forest with only a two thousand men and they are being led by Ludwig and Anneliese, not only that but it seems that there is enemy reinforcement approaching as well. It is unknown of who is leading them, but reports say that there are at least 2,500 troops that will be approaching soon. So after hours of thinking she has come up with a plan that will rebel the German army without any bloodshed.

"U-um are you sure about this?!" Feliciano asked nervously as he was pushed by his wife.

"Yes this plan will totally work." Rosetta said while pushing her nervous husband towards the location in the woods.

"Yes, U-um what was the plan again?" Feliciano asked.

Rosetta breaths a heavy sigh, this was the fourth time that he asked her the same question. She stops pushing him and turns him around to face her. She places her hands on his shoulders to get his attention. "Ok I will explain the plan. Again! According to our spies reports it seems that there leader Ludwig or 'Germany' as he called by humans has already gone ahead of the his troops alone."

While she was talking she pulls out her map of the forest as she was unfolding the map both Feliciano and Rosetta continued walking. "So if my calculations are correct he should be approaching soon at this location." Rosetta said, pointing at the red arrow that she drew out. "If we can get to this location before Ludwig does we can ambush him and use him as a captive until the German army agree to surrender and leave."

"Wow, that sounds like a good plan. You are so smart!" Feliciano yelled happily wrapping his arms around his wife.

Rosetta blushes a small red color on her cheeks, but quickly replaces her flushed face with a smile.

Then in an instant she turns Feliciano head towards her. They gaze into each other's eyes as though time had frozen, not even thinking about the German invasion anymore. It was as though Feliciano and Rosetta were the only two people in this world.

"Rosetta..." Feliciano said softy.

Rosetta closes her brown eyes as she leans her head towards Feliciano's. He leans his face towards her as well.

And from there they shared a deep kiss they played with each others toughs for what seemed liked hours until they slowly broke off and a small spit line was still connecting there lips together **(Yep... She's a drooler) **, needing to breath.

Despite his cowardliness and wimpyness and many defaults, he could always be the sweetest man, a gentle lover, and a loving father. These were reason why she has always loved him and is happily willing to stay by his side.

After twenty more minutes of walking through the thick forest they have finally reached there destination. This area was very opened planed, not to many tree's except the one surrounding them.

"This is it." Rosetta said viewing the area while looking at her map to be confirmed.

"Where is everybody?" Feliciano asked in wonderment of were there humans were.

"There in hiding right now, as soon as Ludwig fall for the bait we will all spring up and trap him." Rosetta said.

"Cool so where is the bait?" Feliciano asked looking around to see where this bait was.

"Oh it's uhhh... inside this crate." Rosetta said pointing at the empty wooden box.

Feliciano rushes towards the crate, he looks inside to see what it was. "There's nothing in here."

"Oh it's in there just look deeper inside." Rosetta said.

"Hmmm, I still don't see it." Just as he looks deeper inside the crate, Rosetta pushes him from behind causing him to fall into the crate. She quickly closes the crate.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Feliciano asked in a state of shock that his wife shoved him in this wooden box.

"Oh uh there's that I need to do before we can continue on with the plan, so I'm hiding you in this box until I get back." Rosetta said as she was sealing the box by hammering nails on the lid.

Feliciano remained silent for a minute, trying to understand why Rosetta sealed her in this box.

"It's to make sure that no Germans find you." Rosetta said

"Oh, that's even better. Now I won't have fight any scary Germans!" Feliciano yells excitedly.

"Shhhh...Shut up, if they hear you the'll find us." Rosetta said quietly while slamming her hand on the chest.

"Oh sorry." Feliciano said, now more quieter.

"Ok now just stay put and I will come back." Rosetta said as she starts to head off. Feliciano remains silent and waits**.(Not he could do anything anyway.) **

As Rosetta was leaving she unbuttons her her military coat reviling that she was wearing a red tank top. To make sure no one was watching her she runs deeper into the woods. Once she was close enough to her destination she starts to completely strip off her military clothes until all she whore was her red bra and panties. **(Rosetta is a size B by the way.)**Then she grabs her duffle bag that she carried with her and starts unzipping the bag. She shoves her military clothes in the bag first before searching for other clothes.

"Ok now Aria said that these clothes should be light enough for me to run around in without being detected." Rosetta thought to herself.

Before Rosetta and Feliciano left, they instructed Romano and Aria to guard the outer boarders of North Italy. Rosetta explains her plan to them and despite Romano's protest towards that idea. Aria eventually convinced him to agree. Romano would stay in South Italy while Aria would stay in the North. Before Rosetta set off with her husband Aria left her a duffle bag. Aria explained to her half sister that if she was going to through with her plan, than she would need to dress in lighter clothes to prevent being seen and being heard by the enemies.

Rosetta pulls out her new clothes, but soon relizes that something was very wrong.

"What the hell is this!" Rosetta shouts seeing the clothes that Aria left her.

It was basically a black tube-top with black mini tight shorts and black boots.

"There is no way that I am wearing this." Rosetta said to herself knowing that this was not first time that her sister in law has done this to her** (It has been like this for them since they were both kids...that's right since Chibitalia.) **, but just as she reached for her clothes a flacon appears from out of nowhere and swipes the duffle bag from the ground. Rosetta quickly notices and chases after the falcon.

"Hey give me that back you flying bastred!" Rosetta yells grabbing her bag. They both tugged on the bag, neither of them were given up, until another falcon appears and uses it's claws to pull on her bra with enough force to pull her bra right off. Rosetta immediately releases her grip on the bag and covers her chest. Soon the two falcons fly away with her clothes.

Rosetta falls to her knees in defeat, realizing that there was no use in chasing after them.

"Oh crap what am I gonna do?!" Rosetta said in a state of panic. She was alone in the woods with no clothes on, but there was no time the Germans on there way. She glances over at the clothes that Aria gave her. She grins her teeth together in anger, imaging that right now Aria was laughing at her. Having no other option she grabs her clothes and hides in a bushes to put on her clothes.

"I'm going to kill Aria for this!"

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

**A/N: If you would liked to get praised as well  
then send me an episode Idea... if your  
interested.**

**Oh and by the way do you think I should do Chibitalia or not?**

**Yes this was just Italy's wife in this chapter, but I will inroduce new one's next chapter, this next one will be epic and longer so it will take longer for me to write, so please give me time to write it out.**

**I guess I should've explained better in chapter 13, some of the human and nation OC's will be used as side characters, you know in case if I need them, but I will use them when I do the world meeting chapter, which is ten (10) more reviews away! Come on people just give me some reviews!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll for my story...My most popular familys are Prussia's and Romano's. So don't forget to vote!**

* * *

**Chapter Bill total: 65 increased by 8, This is excellent, just 10 more!**

**Chapters done: 14**

**Chapters left : 51**

**Hope to have a new chapter in soon...**


	15. An air headed man and a hot headed teen

**Hey guys this is kkman57 here to present you**

**with another chapter. Sorry that this chapter took Longer, but I've been busy with work lately so I had delay my writing for a while so sorry about and here's the next that you all deserve to read.**

**Ps: I have an announcement to make after you finish reading this chapter!**

**Note to readers: READ THE OC'S BIO'S!**

* * *

**Alarice and Victoria Beildeschmidt ( The family of Prussia/Gilbret)**

As the day progressed in Italy a group of men were marching. A few were carrying the flags of Prussia that waved trough the air. In front of the packed troop there laid a man on his white stallion with a smirky grin on his face and his arms crossed together. Full of pride (And full of hot air.) he rode with his stallion while his 2,500 of his troops were on foot wearing only there military clothes and they only carried there swords with them.

"So West needs my awesome help!" Gilbert said (And by said I mean yelled!) as he laughs loudly. "Well I can't say I blame him, only I can help him make him look good out there, but not as awesome as I am of course."

As Gilbert rode on his stallion with confidence he notices that someone was approaching him. He turns to see that it was his wife approaching to his left side and his daughter approaching to his right. "And of course with my awesome family by my side, we shall bring a quick end to this!"

The men cheered and rose there swords and rifles, inspired by his words. In mist of this he notices that his wife was starring at him.

"Do not be so thick headed about it." Alarice said while readjusting her pirate hat to cover her face. "Just because we have penetrated through the Italian boarders does not mean we should celebrate just yet."

Before Gilbert could respond to his wife's comment, his daughter steps into the conversation.

"Mother's right, we can not underestimate him." Victoria said. She then pulls out a scroll from her dark blue long coat, she open it. "Accorting to our entail it says that Italy or Feliciano as humans call him is a descendent of the Roman Empire, also we also have to worry about a possible pincer attack from the south borders of Italy and... "

"Yea, yea I don't care about that boring stuff." Gilbert said to his daughter, waving his hand away from the scroll.

"Father you cannot just ignore this, if we go into battle unprepared we will surely lose, we must first come meet up with Uncle's troops and from there we can devise a strategy." Victoria stated out to father, but as usual Gilbert remains hardheaded.

"Oh come on my little awesome daughter if we just plan everything out then there wouldn't be anytime for fighting, plus I'd prefer just to go out there and fight rather then just think every out." Gilbert said while putting his hand on her head, ruffing it up a bit. Her daughter immediately slaps his hand away. Gilbert retreats his hand away, feeling the sting from his daughter slap.

"Jeez what's up with you?!" Gilbert asked.

"You know that I don't like it when someone messes with my hair." Victoria said readjusting her hair.

"I was just trying to have fun you, don't be such a girly girl." Gilbert said.

Victoria ignored her fathers smart remarks. Once she finishes fixing her hair she hears a huge loud bird noise. She looks over at her parents both Gilbert and Alarice did not seem to notice. She looks up into the sky and see's two flying figures, from looking at the color patterns from the belly she could tell that they were falcons and they appeared to be carrying an item. Quickly she turns her black stallion around and flee south towards the falcons.

"Hey where are you going!" Gilbert yells at her daughter, but she rides away with great speed. "If it's because of that girly thing... And she's gone."

"You know Gilbert girl's at that age don't like it when you ruff there hair."

Alarice said, with her eyes closed while crossing her arms.

"Oh come on now when you were her age you use to love it when I ruffed your hair up. "Gilbert said, laughing at her statement. Then a huge grin appeared from his face. "In fact as I recall when you were thirteen you loved it when I use to tickle you."

"I was a child then, I have no need for such weakness anymore." Alarice said coldly towards her husband, he couldn't see her face but under her hat laid a small blush. Then suddenly Gilbert slowly removes Alarice's hat from behind reviling her long white hair that reaches down to her waist.

"Hey what are you...?!" Alarice asked, but just as she was talking Gilbert turns her head towards his and presses his lips against her's.

Once they separate They still continued to stare into each other eyes.

Gilbert chuckles a bit seeing his wife's flushing face, he moves some of her hair that were covering her ruby eyes. "Heh ever since I found you as a awsome child you were always so independent, so courages, and so beautiful."

Gilbert leans in towards her again. "And so clueless." And Just in an instant he reaches his hands towards Alarice's sides and starts tickling her stomach.

"St-stop it ...I told you I-I'm not a child!" Alarice yelled

"Oh really then why are you stuttering so much." Gilbert replies, continuing his tickling. He does for a good five minutes until Alarice couldn't resist anymore, she starts laughing like a child.** (Later on in the series I'll explain this better.)**

Finally having enough of her husbands childish games she hits Gilbert's rib cage with the bud of her sword.

In her state of fury she quickly rides forward towards Ludwig's location.

"Alarice wait!" Gilbert yells for her to stop, but she continues to ride away. He scratches the back of his head knowing what his punishment will be. "Great, this means no awesome rough sex for two weeks again...Huh... God I need a drink."

In a state of depression he grabs his canteen filled with beer and starts opening it.

"Prussia I thought you promised your wife and daughter that you would not drink until we were done." A Prussian cadet said, noticing what Gilbert was doing.

"Aw don't be such a pussy, I'm already in trouble so what's the point." Gilbert said as took a big gulp from his canteen, then he looks over at his men. "Come on my loyal awesome men let us all drink before we kick some Italian ass!"

They all raised there canteen and roared.

"Yea, all hail Prussia the awesome one!"

Soon they all start to drink there canteens. While this was going, without there knowledge someone was watching them from the tree's.

"Heh, Heh looks like the fools have taking the bait." Rosetta thought with a small grin on her face.

"Now that they'll be soon out of the way all that's left is Ludwig."

**Alarice: Hetalia...**

* * *

**Fletcher (Son of Germany/Ludwig)**

**And**

**March Vargas (Son of Italy/Feliciano)**

"Wh-what?" March asked

Fletcher rubs his forehead, still feeling the pain from the fall.

"I said who are you?" Fletcher asked, looking directly at his eyes.

March looks into his eyes. Despite Fletcher's scary appearance he could not help, but notice how blue Fletcher's eyes were and how blue they were sparkling when the sun reflects upon them. March cheeks glow a bright red color. Fletcher stares at the little Italian with a confused look.

"Vhats ze hell's wrong with her?" Fletcher thought to himself, seeing March's cheeks glow red. (By the way if you have not read chapter 4, then I'll tell you right now that Fletcher thinks that March is a girl, but he is a boy.)

Lost in his thoughts he did not notice that March reached his little hands towards his face.

Once Fletcher escapes his thoughts he notices that March was reaching for his face.

"Vhat are you doing?" Fletcher asked in confusion, as to why this little Italian was trying to touch his face.

"Your eyes... are so pretty." March said blushing a more redder color.

This surprises Fletcher at first, but he quickly realizes that March wasn't the first girl to fall for his eyes. His killer blue eyes would always get him 'laid' with the ladies and this little girl was no exception, but from getting his ass kicked today he was in no mood to deal with this kid not much less than an Italian.

"Hey pay attention vhen I'm talking to you!" Fletcher shouts and like the asshole he was he releases his grip on March, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Now I'm not going to ask you again, who are you?!"

March slowly got up from his feet. As March gets up Fletcher notices a scratch on his forehead. Soon little tears start to stream down from March's cheeks.

"Oh crap!" Fletcher thought, seeing that the little girl was about to cry again.

"Oh no, no, don't..!"

But it proofs useless though March starts crying again.

"Ow, ow, ow your so mean!" March cried as his vocal cords start to make his cries more louder and his tears start spuing out of him like a running foist.

Fletcher tries to calm him down by shacking him just like Victoria use to do for him when he was two, but March continues to cry uncontrollably if not worse than before.

'Groan' "Oh god this little girl is annoying." Fletcher thought as he puts him back down. In his mind he could not believe that something this small could cry this loudly, he covers his ears to block the noise, but it fails. " Vhy can't she shut the hell up?!"

Running out of options he grabs a rag from his pocket and a bottle of chloroform, in order to calm the little Italian down. While he was getting his rag wet he notices that there was a soccer ball two feet from them.

"Hmm, that might work." Fletcher thought. He tosses the rag and the bottle aside and walks towards the ball. "Hey kid!"

March turns around and looks at Fletcher with his eyes still pouring tears out.

"If I play fotbūl with you vill you stop crying like a idiot?!" Fletcher asked holding the soccer ball up with his left hand.

And just like that March stops crying and replaces it with a smile. He nods his head yes and starts running towards Fletcher as though they were friends.

"Yay I made a new friend!" March yells In excitement.

'Fletcher's thoughts'

"Friend?! Vhat kind of bull... Uhhh Well if shuts her up."

* * *

**To be continued... Maybe...**

**A/N: If you would liked to get praised as well****then send me an episode Idea... if your****interested.**

**Chapter Bill total: 72 increased by 7, Alright!, with this chapter I will hopefully get 75 reviews, if not more!**

**Chapters done: 15**

**Chapters left : 60**

* * *

**Announcement Time!**

**Because of all of the success with my story the next chapter will be a world meeting chapter! (If I can get 3 more reviews.) **

**This means all of the Nations Wife's and Husbands will come together.**

**So this means I will need a little help with this one. So while you are reviewing my story I want you to also add a topic that they could discuss. Example could be Politics, Economics, or even just plain Gossiping. You could also create a personal discussion between certain OC's.**

**So please let me know if like to add a topic to there meeting. (Number of topics you can send me are from 1 to a trillion.)**

**Also a note for the OC creators. This will be a formal meeting so I need to know what you characters will be wearing, remember it has to be a formal attire. **

* * *

**Hope to have this big chapter up soon!**

**Until then Ta Ta! **


	16. World Meeting Prequel

**Helllo fans this is kkman57 again, here with a new chapter.**

Now this is not the World meeting chapter, this is more of a prequel chapter. So everyone is preparing for the meeting. So relax and enjoy this chapter!

Oh and and to answer guest question: The wife's/ husband's were once mortal until they have 'bonded' with there Nations, then they are granted immortality.

**Note to readers: READ THE OC'S BIO'S!**

**And HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!**

**GO 49ners!**

**Whaoo!**

* * *

**Preparation part 1**

* * *

Today was the day that the Nations and there wife's will come together for there meeting and also adding to that they have received a message from there bosses as well. The Six continentals will be attending as well and that they have a big announcement as well. So for this event the wife's or husbands of Nations must dress appropriate to fit the Continentals expectation.

The Six continentals are a group of highly wealthy and wisest humans that are incharge of keeping all of the Nation and there families in line. After two big incidents that accord from a certain family (The name is withheld) the humans have threading a mutiny against there leaders by siding with The Anti-Nation . So to avoid another war with the humans the Nations have all agreed that they must have at least one human to have some authority over them. To equal the balance of power they have divided it into seven equal shares with seven humans, air go 'The Six Continentals' or 'The Six.

The Six have dictated these rules to the Nations, in order to satisfy the people.

**• Children of Nations are not allowed to breed with humans.**

**• Nations who have not 'bonded' will not be aloud to with any human. Result will be death to any human who breaks this rule.**

**• The youngest child of each Nations family must be married before they are eighteen, weather it be human or another Nation, but they still cannot 'bond' with them.**

**• The eldest child of each Nations family cannot 'bond' or be in a romantic relationship with anyone.**

And Finally...

**• Since the The Anti-Nations have no land to call there own, they are considered citizens.**

Which means they cannot be touch, if any Nation attacks The Anti-Nations then they will be branded as a trader and they will be striped from power. If they have families then his/her family will executed on the spot.

Continuing on...

Today 'The Six' have sent messages to every Nation.

It stated...

'We are calling a pond all the Nations and there families to an emergency world meeting.'

'After much discussion, we have decided the fate of The Anti-Nations.'

Everyone was on edge today, for years The Anti-Nations have been a problem for them, from small crimes to almost kidnapping. These humans were nothing, but a bunch of rebels who despised the Nations.

For most Nations there hoping that they plan to disband the group. For others they fear that The Six will grant them more authority.

Or maybe...

* * *

**(Alexander Ruben)**

Outside of Vash's home both Alexander and Vash were rifle training in the shooting range.

"So I see that you are going to that world meeting today huh?" Alexander asks, reloading his rifle.

"Yes." Vash said, aiming at his target.

"And this will be William's first world meeting, right?" Alexander asks, firing his weapon hitting a bullseye at the target.

"Yes this will be his first time." Vash said, still trying to hit his target.

"That's good, it seems the boy is taking more responsibility and your going to miss." Alexander said

"What did you say?!" Vash asks.

"Nothing, it's just interesting that your letting William take on Nation matters, your really bringing the man out of him, and your aiming wrong." Alexander replies.

Vash glares at him feeling insulted. He turns and stares at him.

"You know nothing, I have done this before you were even born!" Vash stated.

"Maybe old man, but I know when someone is going to miss and I noticed that your aiming low so... Alexander said, before Vash cuts him off.

"I can aim just fine and you have no saying on how I should aim anyway you lazy fool!"

Alexander chuckles a bit, seeing how upset Vash was getting. He places his rifle on the ground and and lays down on the grass. "Well if your certain with that aim then shoot."

"Fine, I'll show what experience is." Vash bashes at Alexander. Once again Vash prepares for his aiming. Just exactly the way he aimed it he prepares to fire. Alexander turns to his side to watch Vash.

Then just as Vash pulls the trigger, by surprise he fells his rifle being pulled down. Not only did he miss the target, but the rife lowered enough that the bullet was 2 inches away from hitting his foot. Vash was stunned, he felt his heart skipped a beat. He looks at his rifle to see what had happened and soon enough he see's the problem. At the tip of his rifle there was a string attached, the string flows down to the ground. He look across and realizes that Alexander was holding the other end.

"Ha Ha, I told you would miss!" Alexander said while laughing historically, by his own little prank.

"Ten!"

Alexander immediately stops laughing seeing Vash pulling the string off. "Ok Vash calm down."

"Nine!"

Vash reloads his rifle. Alexander gets up from his feet and slowly backs away from Vash. "Come on Sir there's no need to for gun violence."

"Three!"

Vash cocks his rifle. Alexander starts get nervous, without Vash noticing Alexander starts to remove his military coat. "Ok, ok, ok before you shoot. I just have one thing to say."

"Two!"

Vash aims at Alexander. What He did next was probably not the smartest move.

"Heh, you still would have missed!"

Was the last thing Alexander said before he trows his military coat at Vash covering his head. When Vash pulls the coat out of his face he notices Alexander was running away.

"You!"

While Alexander was running he could hear gun shots coming towards him. He turns his head, he could see Vash chasing after him with a rifle at hand.

"Damn it, this time he might kill me!" Alexander thought as one of the bullets flew by his ear.

"Come here and die like a man!" Vash lashed at Alexander.

"It will a cold day in hell before I do that!"

**Alexander: Hetalia!  
**

* * *

**Marcie Willow (Wife of America/Alfred)**

And...

Alicia Maine (Girlfriend of Canada/  
Matthew)

'Alfred's room'

Marcie was helping Alicia prepare for the meeting. Marcie was already dressed in her strapless green sparkly dress with black high heels. Alicia was wearing her white night gown.

She sitting on a chair looking at herself in the mirror while Marcie was brushing her hair. While brushing her hair they were beginning a conversation.

"So Alicia how are you feeling?" Marcie asks.

"U-um I'm ok." Alicia said quietly.

"Are your sure? I mean after all this is your first time going to a world meeting." Marcie said

Alicia looks down on her feet, inside she felt like nervous wreak. Ever since this morning when Matthew had told her about this meeting she has been feeling this way and now her hands were shacking, chills were running though her body and her stomach was hurting as if it tided in a knot. Despite this she did not want to look weak in front of Marcie so she hides her feelings.

"Y-yes." Alicia said, as normal as she could

Marcie was not stupid, she could clearly see that Alicia was very nervous, the way she was hugging her stomach Marcie could tell right away that Alicia was feeling knots in her stomach.

When Marcie first met Alicia she could sense something great from her, despite what the other wife's say Marcie did not want to let go of her. So Marcie made a deal with the Allies wife's.

Marcie would help Alicia with all the training of becoming a nations wife, this includes both in fighting and political items. Marcie knew that the average human girl could never fulfill these tasks unless they have 'bonded' with there Nation. Still Marcie thinks that Alicia could handle this until she and Matthew were ready to make that commitment.

Even though she's like Alicia as a friend. If there was one thing that makes Marcie mad its when someone lies to her and she will let you know when she's mad.

**(Because she's a crazy B****!)**

"You know Alicia I don't like it when others lie to me, you wouldn't lie to me now would you?" Marcie asked quietly as she intenses her brushing motion, hard enough that Alicia could feel her hair being pulled back causing a sharp pain.

"Mnm, No not at all." Alicia replies trying not show discomfort.

"If you say you don't then why did you lie to me just now?" Marcie said, pulling her hair harder with the brush.

This time Alicia yelps in pain, but what frighten her was Marcie reflexing through the mirror. Marcie's reflection looks as if though a demon had just possessed her.

"So I will ask you again. Alicia are you scared about the world meeting?"

Afraid of Marcie she realizes that theres no getting passed her, but she could not hold in her emotions anymore.

"Yes I am, ok!" Alicia yells, while still sounding quiet. She hangs her head down and tears slowly drip from her cheeks. Marcie stops brushing her hair and places the brush on the counter.

"And why are you scared?!" Marcie said with a more serious tone.

"Because I'm scared that I will mess up again!" Alicia said, gripping her night gown

"What do mea...?"

"Ever since I have met The Allies wife's I have never been able to earn there respect! No matter how much I try they still hate me! How do I stand a chance with the others?!" Alicia said, while more tears were running down her cheeks. Soon she starts to choke a little, enough for her to cough.

Then in one quick motion Marcie turns Alicia's chair (With Alicia still on it) towards her and lifts her chin up. Alicia could see the anger in Marcie's eyes.

"Listen to me Alicia, I want you to stop crying right now! This is not appropriate for a further spouse of a Nation!" Marcie said

"But I..?"

Marcie covers Alicia mouth.

"No buts Alicia. Look I'm not going to lie to you and say that everyone is going to be found of you, no, most of the wife's will judge you the second you walk in. You need to be up front with them and let them know that you are Alicia Maine and you are proud to be with Matthew!

Once she finishes her statement she moves her hand away from Alicia's mouth.

Alicia thinks over what Marcie said and still has doubts about everything.

"I just don't know if I can really do this alone." Alicia said quietly with tears still streaming down.

Marcie places her hand on Alicia shoulder. She looks up at Marcie and see's a smile on her face, not the scary smile that she normally gives her when there training, but a warm loving smile. Marcie then wraps her arms around Alicia. After that she then pulls another chair for her to sit so she and Alicia are eyed leveled.

"Stupid, you know that you will never be alone, not with this. Remember that I am still here to help you prepare for this, no matter how long it takes I will not give up on you."  
Marcie said as she was wiping Alicia's tears off.

"Also, remember that even if you don't want this responsibility, Matthew will never think different of you and he will always care about you."

Hearing those kind words from Marcie made Alicia start to feel better, wiping her own tears away with a tissue.

"Ok Marcie, I will try my best."

"That's the spirit!" Marcie said excitingly, getting up from her chair pulling Alicia up as well.

"Now let's strip off your clothes and let's get you ready!"

"W-Wait what?!" Alicia asked nervously. She then see's Marcie approaching her with the creepy smile. She reaches her hands towards Alicia's night gown. Then in one swift motion she pulls down her night gown off reviling her red bra and panties. Alicia face turns bright red in embarrassment as she quickly tries to covers herself.

"Wha-What was that for?!"

"Heh, Now, Now Alicia if your going to impress anyone you need the most stylish outfit." Marcie replies evilly.

"And I know just thing that will make you stand out!"

**Marcie: Hetalia! **

* * *

**Ambrosii Braginski 'Ivan ll' ( The Son of Russia/ Ivan Braginski)**

On the roof of Ivan's home Ambrosii sits on the edge of the roof in front of his house which was covered in snow. With a cigarette in his left hand he stares in outer lands of his fathers land. He gazes a pond the land for what seemed like hours until...

**'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'**

He places the cigarette in his mouth and with his free hand he searches through his pocket to pull out his phone, he looks at the caller I-D. It reads 'Unknown'. He knew right away who was calling.

He answers...

**(Phone conversation between Ambrosii and Unknown callers.)  
**  
Ambrosii: Hello

Unknown 1 : Don't hello us you insolent worm! You haven't answered our calls in two days!

'Ambrosii pretends to yawn on the phone to piss off the caller'

Ambrosii: I've been busy.

Unknown 2: Your not busy useless your helping us.

Ambrosii: Ha, I think you have no place in talking to me that way.

Unknown 1: Don't you talk back to us you dog!

Unknown 2: That's right remember who you work for!

There was a silence on the phone, neither side spoke for two minutes.

Ambrosii: What do you want?

Unknown 2: As you today is the world meeting. The seven continentals will be there to decide our future and the Anti-Nations future.

Ambrosii: So?

Unknown 1: SO! We need you to give us a good word to ensure our lives!

Ambrosii: 'Yawn' Why should I?

Unknown 1: Why?! You moron you know that once we arrive there, the Nations and there whores will want our heads and if they gain favor from the seven headed jackasses then the'll bloody murder us!

Unknown 2: You are one of the most highly respected in the world and the seven continentals admire you the most. You are the only one that could help us.

Ambrosii: And point is?

Unknown 2: The point is you still ow us, you are going to help.

Ambrosii: Listen here I...

Unknown 3: What's wrong my little pet?

When Ambrosii heard a new voice he immediately drops his attitude.

Ambrosii: M-my Lady Wang Lihua I- I.

Lihua : I've told you before not call me that. It's just Lihua now.

Ambrosii: My apologizes I...

He immediately stops talking when he starts hearing a seductive voice.

Lihua: Or you can call me Jin's mom...

Ambrosii wasn't usually a person to smile, but hearing her voice made his skin crawl and heart start to beat faster. For years He and Lihua have been lovers, but neither of them were really committed to each other, only using each other when they needed sex relieve. Despite this deep inside of him he still desires Lihua, he even sometimes wishes that he and Lihua could elope and spend there immortal years with each other. **(Oh and by the way Lihua is 35 but her body looks as though she was 25)  
**  
Keeping his emotions under control he responds back.

Ambrosii: What do you want.

Lihua: Oh so forward, well like these two said we need your help, with you on our side, surly the Continentals will spare us, maybe even more. So I will ask you personality. Will you give an 'honest' reason why The Anti-Nation should be spared?

Ambrosii is not to take orders from anyone, but with Lihua charming voice he summates to defeat.

Ambrosii: Y-yes.

Lihua: That's a good boy. Now you have to get ready.

Ambrosii: Very well then I will see you in meeting.

Lithua: And later tonight if you do good.

***Call ends***

That last comment stunned him, but surges if off.

"I must not let this women get to me. I must focus on Mission." Ambrosii thought, remanding himself not to strain away from his main mission. He stands up and walks towards his room to get ready, with each step he melts the snow from his feet.

"This war is mine!"

**Ambrosii:...**

* * *

**Wang Xiasheng (Son of China/Yao)**

**Location: Unknown**

Outside of Beijing in a remote location in a dense forest lived a small hut. Surrounding the hut were many Pandas from cubs to adults. The cubs freely played with each other, either chasing each other or wrestling each other to the ground. The adult males were sleeping peacefully while the females were tending to the younger cubs. Truly this was a sanctuary for Pandas and inside the hut lived a young man who was the soul guardian of over millions of pandas rome around his land.

***Xiasheng's hut***

"Uh, unbelievable I turn my back for one minute and now she's gone." Xiasheng said to himself searching all over his home to find her. He pulls his messy hair in frustration. "That daughter of mine."

Xiasheng was in his white boxers and tank top.

He was trying to get his daughter ready, but just as he was getting the bath house ready he discovers that she disappeared.

He looks in his dress drawers, his closet, his bathroom, and under his bed, but he finds nothing. He looks all over his room but still could not find her. Continuing his search he continues to talk angrily to himself

"Why does she do this every time."

"Always hiding..."

"She can sometimes so irritating."

While he was rambling on and looking in the hallway closet, little did he know that behind him there were little footsteps creeping up behind him.

This four month old little baby girl was bear footed, wearing a diaper, a red t-shirt, and a white and black jacket. Her hood that covered her head had a resemblance of a panda's ears and eyes.

"Oh if I find her I swear I'll..."

"Rawr!" The little baby yells, then in an instant she pounces behind him and wraps her arms and legs around his leg.

Xiasheng looks down to see what was grabbing his leg.

"Qiao!" Xiasheng said angrily at his daughter.

Qiao looks up at her father, despite the angry look from her father she still smiles happily.

Xiasheng lifts Qiao up till they were eye leveled. Before he could scold her.

"Ba...Ba." Qiao said

Qiao then moans like a panda and licks her fathers cheek.

Xiasheng glares at his daughter for a few minutes, seeing his daughter giggle and gazing at her bright purple eyes. He could not hold back his serious expression anymore he cracks a smile and hugs her daughter.

"Oh my little Qiao. Always getting into trouble." Xiasheng said happily. He then pulls up her shirt, reviling her little tummy. He places his mouth on her stomach and starts blowing on it to tickle her, while saying...

"Who's my little panda!"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"You are Qiao!"

Qiao laughs hysterically waving her little arms and legs. Xiasheng continues to tickle her until he froze still, catching a awful smell. He sniffs his daughter and quickly discovers that it was her.

"Ai ya, Qaio were you playing in the forest again?!"

Qaio only tilts her head in confusion, not understand why her Ba Ba was holding his nose and talking weird. Xiasheng realizes that she did not understand him so he breaths a heavy sigh and smiles again.

"Ah well, why don't we just take a bath together then." Xiasheng said

Qiao only smiles and giggles happily. So Xiasheng takes her daughter to the bathhouse to change out of there dirty clothes.  
**  
5 minutes later...**

Both Xiasheng and his daughter Qaio were in the hot spring behind his hut. The water in the spring was always warm, never too hot and never too cold. There was also was a stream were the water could exit and a huge water fall that water could come down and refreshing the spring.

Xiasheng was applying shampoo on Qiao's hair while she happily played with her bath toys.

"Ok now Qiao I'm going to rinse the soap off, so close your eyes." Xiasheng said. Qiao replies by closing her eyes and covering them with her hands. He then scoops up water from Qiao toy bucket gently pours it over her head and wipes off any soapy liquid that could hit her eyes. He repeats this method five times. "Ok now you can open your eyes."

Once Qiao opens her eyes she then decides to swim around a little. Xiasheng doesn't stop her though, knowing that she could swim real well for someone that wasn't even one, but still he watches her to make she doesn't swim too far. While his was swimming he begins clean himself while doing that he hears his phone ring, he grabs his phone (that he installed in the spring) he answers the phone.

Xiasheng: Ni hao.

?: Xiasheng it's me Victoria.

**(Phone conversation between Xiasheng and Victoria)**

Xiasheng: Oh, Victoria do you need something?

Victoria: We have a problem.

Xiasheng stops applying soap to his body.

Xiasheng: What is it?!

Victoria: Have you seen the list of who is coming to the meeting?

Xiasheng: No not yet, why?

Victoria: Well there are some situations that we need to clear up.

Xiasheng: Very well, then let's hear it.

Victoria: Well for starters you know that Francesca little brother will come and this is his first time that he will be with the Nation's. Also my little brother will be there as well, so we won't have problems with them.

Xiasheng: Yes I am aware of that.

Victoria: But there's something that concerns me.

Xiasheng: Such as...

Victoria: There are new names added to the list.

'This brought great attention to Xiasheng, but keeps his feeling under rep'

Xiasheng: Interesting do you any information about them?

Victoria: Well first there is a girl called Rosalie Kirkland, she is the daughter of Mr. England. According to the information that I have received from Francesca this Rosalie is supposedly a very skillful archer. She also seems to be very close to Francesca's brother Louis.

Xiasheng: Interesting, what is her attitude?

Victoria: Well... She is supposedly a loud mouth and can be quiet a hot head at times.

Xiasheng: Heh, yep she sounds just like her father. Well she might be difficult to work with, but nothing I can't handle. So who else is new on the list.

Victoria: Second there is man by name William Nicholas Zwingli. He is the son of Mr. Switzerland.

Xiasheng: Strange I have never heard of him.

Victoria: No one has.

Xiasheng: Do you have any information on him?

Victoria: I'm afraid not, when Switzerland became a neutral country he has kept his defenses and his guards on high alert. So I could not find out more about his son, all I know is that he is age is twelve.

Xiasheng: Twelve?

Victoria: Yes.

Xiasheng: Hmmm I would like to see this William for myself, surely someone like him would have some skill for someone his age.

So who else is next.

'Victoria stood silent on the phone for a minute before responding.'

Victoria:...Well... You may not believe this if I tell you.

Xiasheng: What is it?

'There was another five minute silence on the phone, and before long Xiasheng lost his temper.'

Xiasheng: Victoria?!

Victoria: It's Alec Jones.

Xiasheng: Alec... Are your sure?

Victoria: Yes...Xiasheng... What should we do?

Xiasheng:...

Victoria: Xiasheng?!

'Xiasheng was no longer listening, he was in deep thought. "Alec Jones... I have not heard that name in years."'

'Xiasheng was in deep thought. It has been many years since he as heard his name... "What has...'

Victoria: Xiasheng?!

Xiasheng: Huh..W-What?

Victoria: Lost in thought...

Xiasheng: N-No just a little tired, now what were you saying.

Victoria: We need do something about Alec.

Xiasheng: Yes, your right. Alec is too unstable to be left alone.

Victoria: Do have a plan?

Xiasheng: Yes I do, when we get to the meeting I want you to watch him.

Victoria: M-Me?! Why?

Xiasheng: You are the only one who I can trust with this assignment. Now as I was saying I want you to keep an eye on him, make sure that he does not do something stupid.

Victoria: But what about Ambrosii I will not him hurt you under my watch.

Xiasheng: He is not stupid, he won't attack me while the Nations are here, especially since The Seven Continentals will be arriving. Now Do as I say and watch Alec, understand?

Victoria: Yes Xiasheng, I apologize for questioning you.

Xiasheng: It alright, Now I'm going to get Qiao ready and well head to the meeting.

Victoria: Yes Xiasheng, I will do the same as well. I will see you at the meeting.

Xiasheng: One more thing Victoria.

Victoria: Yes.

Xiasheng: No matter what happens at this meeting and what ever fate they decided upon The Anti-Nations I want you to keep your emotions in line. I have told this to the others as well. Make sure you don't do something foolish.

Victoria: Of course.

**'Call ends'  
**  
After Victoria hangs up he puts his phone away. He rinses himself off. Then climbs out of the hot spring. "Qiao, it's time get out!"

Qiao hears her naked father calling for her. She swims back to him. When she reaches the edge he picks her up and wraps a white towel over her and they walk back into the hut.

***Xiasheng's bedroom***

Xiasheng dresses his daughter. He first puts on her small white tank top, then puts on a fresh new diaper on her. Then he finally wraps around a red- white Kimono on her. After he finishes dressing her he puts her in her play pen while he starts getting ready himself.

**7 minutes later...**

Now almost dressed, he buttons up his black Nehru jacket over his red collared shirt, wraps a belt around his black dress pants, ties his dress shoe laces, and finishes off by combing his hair to make sure his hair is straight and clean. **(That part took 35 minutes)  
**  
Now finally finished preparing he grabs his daughter and heads outside.

While they were leaving, all of the panda's were moaning happily at Xiasheng and Qiao. She giggled at them as she moaned like a panda as well. Xiasheng could not help, but smile at his daughter.

"I can't believe that this little girl is mine. She is a part of a proud blood line of my father China and a part of me. After everything that I have done in the past you were the only one that does not see me as some kind of android... Just like your mother once did." Xiasheng thought

He looks up in sky thinking about her mother had brought back some old memories, but before he could get a clear vision of them he gets distracted by Qiao, he see her giving a huge loud yawn before falling asleep in his arms.

"Qiao...I promise... that I will find her and free her and I will put an end to the Anti- Nation, no matter the risk or sacrifice I must make." Xaisheng said, he places a soft kiss on her forehead as they head there way towards China's house.

"This war is ours."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: If you would liked to get praised as well then **  
**send me an episode Idea... if your interested. **

**Chapter Bill total: 79 increased by 7, We did it we made it! Hooray!**

**Chapters done: 16**

**Chapters left : 63**

**And there you have it 5 new OC's introduced. **  
**I hope you enjoyed the drama/ comedy.**

**I know that I haven't put the **  
**Nations in this chapter, but that is because I am still introducing other OC's **  
**into my story.**

**The next chapter will have the Nations more **  
**involved.**

**Announcement to OC creators who did not make the Axis or **  
**Allies!**

**How will there reaction be when they meet Alicia Maine for the **  
**first time!**

**Hope to have another big chapter up soon!**


	17. This is not an update, but please read!

**Important announcement 2:**

* * *

I know that I haven't updated lately, but that is because I am still working on introducing some new OC's. So please don't give up on me yet.

Yes I know that I have too many OC's, I'll tell you right now that I wont use most of them unless it's nesscary. So just foucus on the Nations Wife's. Mostly The Aillies and Axis.

So I am still working on this story, but the updates will be slow due to the 4 giant chapters where I will get all of the wife's together.

* * *

So I have decided to compromise by announcing a new story called

**Letters to the Hetailia family:**

This is where if you have questions that you want ask the Nations, the wife's, The children, or human Guardians.

Maybe even Anti-Nation OC's will reply back.

They will answer any letter question you have from what it's like to be married to a Nation to gossiping about others.

I promise you that this will be updated more often. Some reply letters may also include, a short story of there life's.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

Send me a pm if you want to send them a letter or leave it in your reviews.

I can tell you right now that my next chapter is half way complete so please give me some more time!

**Please!**


	18. Leadership within the Allies

**I'm so sorry but I totally forgot to post these chapters up before the world meeting, so please forgive me. I forgot to create leader for the wife's for The Allies and Axis.**

* * *

**So please read this and please vote on my new poll.**

* * *

**Important note: Read the bio's of!**

* * *

**Leadership: The Allies**

* * *

**Edith Kirkland- Wife of England/ Arthur Kirkland**

**Marcie Willow- Wife of America/ Alfred Jones**

**Wang Ming- Wife of China/ Wang Yao**

**Vilga Braginski- Wife of Russia/ Ivan Braginski**

**Alicia Maine- Girlfriend of Canada/ Matthew Williams**

* * *

"Come on people we need to decide on who should be the leader of the wife's Allies." said Ming, squinting her eyes in frustration.

For days now the wife's of the Allies have debating of who should be the leader, unfortunately they have not decided or rather that they all to be in charge.

"Well it's obvious to everyone that I should lead the Allies, after all I am the more superior wife and the most knowledgeable." Edith stated with a grin on her face in self satisfaction. She then hears an annoying French laugh, she know who exactly who it was. "An what is it that making you laugh Samantha?"

Samantha continues to laugh for a moment before wiping her tears off. "It's cute that you think that, but you are really just boring and stale."

"Excuse me?!" Edith asks with her left brow squinting trying to keep her anger under control, she lifts herself from her chair and finger points at her. "Well at least I dress appropriate for our meetings while you dress in a skirt that short, like some kind of tramp."

This angers Samantha quicky. She get from her chair as well, getting in Edith's face. "Well at least I dress like a women unlike you!"

The two continued to glare at each other as lighting escapes through there eyes, impacting each other.

"Now come you two there's no need for violence." Marcie said as she pushes them apart. They return to there seats but refuse to look at each other. "Besides if anyone should lead the Allies it should be me."

"Oh like there's a change in hell that I would ever follow you." Edith said turning her head towards Marcie. "You are too much of a nut to ever lead an army against the Axis. I am the only wife who is cunning enough to defeat them."

"Yea...by boring them to death." Marcie replied with laughter under her breath, soon Samantha joins in.

"While I agree with you crazy one, I don't think that you are strong enough to deal with difficult battles, especially if your against Anneliese." Vilga stated with her arms crossed together and her feet on the desk. "Only I have the power to defeat our husbands enemies."

"Power is one thing, but you abuse it too much and you could create something violent." Ming said to Vilga. Vilga turns her attention to Ming, raising her eyebrow. "You may have the ability to control fire, but your attacks are easy to predict, that is why you always get your butt kicked by..."

Ming was cut off when Vilga slams her hands on the table and glares at her with fire escaping through her hair. "If you say her name, I swear I will kill you!"

"Calm yourself, all I'm saying is that we need a leader who is both strong and 'Smart' enough to deal with a women of such tenacity."

"So basically your nominating yourself to be leader Ming?" Samantha asked, resting her head on her hand.

"Well...I wouldn't go that far, but thank you for thinking of me as a leader."

Samantha gives a fake yawn to Ming. "Oh I wasn't, I was just realizing how much of a swell headed person you are."

"Oh and what makes you so high and mighty that could make yourself a leader?" Ming asks with her hands on her hips.

"Simply because I am the oldest wife in this room." Samantha said as she rose from her seat yet again and stares at Ming. "Ming, you maybe the most smartest person in our group, but you less experience in fighting then the rest of us."

Then to Vilga. "Vilga, you are the strongest in our group, but Ming is right you are too thick headed to think, you always charge ahead without even thinking of what if. You are just to wild to command a large scale army.

Then to Marcie. "Marcie, you may have the most Charisma out of all of us, but that alone won't win you battles. I have seen to many good people die because they were over confident with there abilities."

Then Finally to Edith. "Edith, you may being very cunning, but you show no emotion towards the people. Sure I admire the fact that you speak your mind to the other wife's and the other common wealthy humans, but you lack showing passion towards the less fortunate humans. Unless a leader has passion you could never lead us or our men of armed forces in the right direction."

Then she focuses on everyone. "That is why I strongly believe that I should lead our group, because I have the most experience out of all of you, I have been happily married and a mother the longest and have been through more carnage battles then you would ever know, and mainly cause I am the oldest."

Everyone was silent, it was rare for them to see Samantha speak to them with such seriousness and passion, but just as they were taking her words to heart...

"Yea the oldest looking." Edith said.

That was the final nail on the coffin for Samantha, no longer able to stand her 'comments' she lunges from the other side of the table and tackles Edith, knocking her off from her seat. Samantha was on top of her.

"Ow, get off me you French whore!" Edith said boldly, holding Samantha's arms as she tries to kick her off.

"Not until I ring your neck!" Samantha screamed, trying to reach her hands to her throat.

"Ok Samantha that's enough!" Marcie said comes in and try's to pull Samantha off of Edith. "You need to stop..."

She was soon cut off when Samantha punches Marcie in her right cheek with enough force to push her against the wall.

"Oh you are so dead!" Marcie yells from the top of her lungs as her yandere personality kicks in. She sprints from the hole in the wall and spears Samantha on her side. Marcie continually slaps Samantha's cheeks while pulling on her hair.

Soon she was rescued by Vilga who gives a hard kick to Marcie's chest. Marcie quickly recovers and gets back on her feet, but finds herself in a two on one battle as both Samantha and Vilga crack there knuckles. Marcie readies herself, but soon Ming comes from behind and hits Vilga from behind with a chair, causing her to fall on her knees. During Samantha distraction from watching Vilga getting hit Edith quickly takes the advantage by giving her an upper cut under her chin causing her to fall back on the ground. Edith tries to pro sue her but Marcie wraps her arms around her trying to hold her back.

"Unhand me you American swain" Edith said in more irritated tone of voice. She try's to sake Marcie off of her embrace.

"Not until you calm down!" Marcie said, keeping her grip locked.

"Don't worry this should calm her down." Ming said as she comes with her deep frying pan that her husband Yao (China) had got her for her birthday. She lifts it up from the air and with all her might she slams the frying pan right across her face, unfortunately it was Marcie's face that she struck. Edith was able to duck her head in time to avoid the pan hitting.

The force of the pan was enough to knock her across the room, releasing her grip on Edith and immediately returns to attack Samantha.

Ming drops her pan and rushes to Marcie's side. "Oh my God Marcie I'm so sorry...I..!"

Ming saying was cut short when Marcie shows here yandere side again and attacks Ming. Out of self defense she fights back.

While Edith was on top of Samantha trying to lay a punch on her face. While Marcie and Ming were constantly attacking and dodging each others attacks. All four of them did not notice Vilga body was flared up, her eyes were red with anger. Like a ticking time bomb her whole body starts to glow red. Marice, Ming, Edith, and Samantha notice quickly, they stop there fighting and try to calm her down before...

* * *

Across the hall Alicia is walking towards the room where the wife's were having there meeting. With four styrofoam cups of coffee on her right hand and a bag of mini donuts on the other she carefully walks towards the room trying her best not to drop them.

"Oh... I hope I got everything?" Alicia asked to herself, checking if She has everything that she needs.

As reaches towards the the room the door suddenly burst opens in a sea of flames. Alicia was so spooked by this she accidentally drops the 4 cups coffee. Once the flames disappear she slowly approaches the door and discovers that the entire room where the Allies meeting was suppose to be held was covered in blackness and smoke.

Slowly everyone starts to raise from there feet. All four of the wife's were were covered in black dust and there clothes were almost burned off from there bodies. Once they regain there conciseness they notice that Alicia was staring at them. Alicia got nervous at the way they were starring at her, not really sure on what to say she holds the bag in front of her, presenting the bag to them.

"I...got the donuts."

With that all four of the Allies wife's soon collapse in unison. Alicia soon feels a wave a guilt building inside of her...she forgot that she dropped the coffee earlier.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**So there you have it, now that all of the Allies wife's have had there saying who do you think should be the leader, go on my bio now and vote.**

**Next chapter will be a debate between the Axis wife's to see who should be the leader, so stay on alert.**

**A/N I also have two new drawings of Rosaile Kirkland and Alicia Maine**

**So check them out oon my profile on deviantart, just look up on kkman57 and see for yourself, they suck but it's a start.**


End file.
